Circus
by powerdark
Summary: Buttercup es increible haciendo magia, sorpresivamente su vida cambia cuando conoce a un peculiar chico en un extraño lugar en el bosque ¿quien es este chico? y aun mas importante ¿porque desde que llego a su vida tiene el presentimiento de que todo el mundo le oculta algo? /¿que ocultas... tras la mascara?
1. adios

-muchas gracias a todos por venir- decía el anfitrión vestido con su atuendo de espectáculo quitándose su sombrero de copa y agitando su bastón mientras los demás hacían reverencia viendo como todos aplaudían por el espectáculo.

Unos 10 minutos de pues todos se habían ido y solo los actores de aquel circo estaban hay brindando

-salud- gritaron todos felicitándose por el gran espectáculo de hoy

Una pelirroja de cabello hermosamente largo entro a su camarote y se quito el llamativo vestuario de gimnasta que traía cambiándolo por un vestido largo pero simple de campesina de color rojo y sobre este una capa, salio de aquel lugar asegurándose de que nadie la viera.

cuando al fin estuvo un poco alejada comenzó a correr hasta llegar al pueblo donde se mezclo con la gente, toco una de las tantas casas, e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió.

-Blossom- la nombro el hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos color sangre, ella entro y abrazo al hombre que tenia delante feliz de poder salir nuevamente con el.

-es peligroso que vengas así de la nada- la regaño el hombre abrazándola no queriendo separarla de el

-no puedo dejar de pensar en _ustedes _Brick- admitió Blossom mirando a todos lados buscando a alguien -¿donde esta Butch?- pregunto la mujer a Brick quien sonrió

La condujo hasta un habitación y abrió un poco la puerta, Blossom pudo ver claramente a un niño de unos 4 años tratando de hacer malabares pero no le salían muy bien ya que las pelotas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones dejándolo con una pelota roja en su mano.

-aun es algo descuidado, pero sera un gran payaso- aseguro su padre mirándolo orgulloso.

-no puedo hacerlo- grito el niño lanzando la pelota a la puerta golpeando a Blossom quien se quejo -¿mama?- pregunto el niño al escuchar aquella voz y salio por la puerta.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Brick alarmado, Blossom tomaba su ojo izquierdo no queriendo que lo vieran, Brick aparto la mano con delicadeza dejando ver un moretón.

-pero que brazo Butch- dijo la madre de aquel pequeño -¿porque hiciste eso?-

Butch miraba a su madre sin poder creérsela el sabia que su madre no podía visitarlo seguido gracias a su trabajo, así que era casi un milagro que la viera. Lo que el pequeño no sabia era que Blossom, su madre, y Brick, no eran del todo una pareja feliz con mucho trabajo.

Blossom, era gimnasta en un circo gitano que se quedaba algunas semanas en un lugar y luego en otra ciudad, y Brick, el era un payaso profesional, diario daba un espectáculo en la calle con otras personas tratando de ganar dinero para poder alimentar a su pequeño, alguna vez ellos dos se conocieron e inmediatamente se enamoraron.

Sin embargo el padre de Blossom, el anfitrión del circo gitano, lo desaprobó completamente, ellos siempre se escondían para verse, en uno de esos encuentros ella quedo embarazada, ambos tuvieron miedo y huyeron durante un año, tuvieron a Butch y por desgracia los encontraron, por fortuna su padre nunca se entero de que ella tenia un hijo, Blossom volvió con su padre y Brick se aseguro de cuidar a su pequeño hijo, el circo se quedaba 2 meses en una ciudad y después en otra, así que Blossom aprovechaba todo el tiempo que podía para estar al lado del hombre que amaba y del pequeño y hermoso hijo que tenían.

-lo siento- dijo el pequeño queriendo llorar al ver a su madre herida, ella solo sonrió y abrazo al pequeño

-no llores Butch, todo bien- aseguro su madre amorosamente controlando a su pequeño, Miro a Brick y le pidió apoyo con la vista.

-animo Butch, los payasos no deben llorar, el objetivo de un payaso es que la gente sonría si te ven llorando nunca los haras felices, los payasos existimos para hacer reír a la gente, no dejes que nadie te vea llorar- le dijo su padre dándole una mascara que era blanca y con una gran sonrisa, ademas de unos ojos de estrella

-le queda grande- dijo Blossom divertida al ver que a su hijo se le caía

-es una mascara para adulto, el dia que seas profesional la usaras- Butch la guardo en una cajita donde tenia sus cosas mas presidas.

-ya es hora de que me baya- dijo Blossom viendo la hora, Brick hizo una mueca de tristesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-que hay de eso- le señalo su ojo herido, ella sonrio

-fingiré un accidente y asi nadie sospechara, no te preocupes- dijo colocandose su capa cubriendo su rostro, Brick la beso con pasion, Butch abrazo a su madre como si fuera la ultima vez, era extraño pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

Los dos vieron como Blossom caminaba por la calle hasta perderse en el bosque, a lo lejos se veian unas tintineantes luces, el circo nunca apagaba las luces cuando anochecia.

Butch tomo su cajita y se durmio con ella, al lado de su padre, por alguna razon sabria que esa noche tendria una pesadilla, abrazo a su padre y a la caja, Brick miraba a su hijo durmiendo pasificamente y acariciaba su cabello miro el collar de oro que Blossom le regalo el primer año en el que eran novios dentro habia una foto de ambos sonriendo.

Se lo quito y lo puso en la caja de su hijo, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta fuertemente, se vistio y abrio la puerta, al abrirla se quedo con los ojos abiertos y sus pupilas se dilataron

-Brick- dijo aquel hombre mirandolo con odio -porque no me sorprende...- murmuro con desprecio

-Utonio...- el padre de Blossom.

-BRICK- grito Blossom asustada, el la miro encontrandose con una jaula dentro estaba Blossom y un leon

-Blossom- grito corriendo para abrir la jaula pero unos acróbatas giraron agraciados y golpearon su rostro mandándolo a estrellarse al suelo

-mi hija, ha sido una niña muy difícil desde que su madre murio- dijo Utonio jugando con pesados de carne cruda en su mano -supongo que no he sido un buen padre por su perdida- al decir eso lanzo un pedazo de carne a los pies de Blossom el leon se acerco

-esta demente- dijo Brick lebantandose tratando de abrir la jaula que tenia candado.

-es tu culpa, era una buena niña antes de que te conociera- grito Utonio, los actores del circo estaban en un circulo viendo aquello con horror, pero no podian hacer nada, si se atrevian a ayudar correrian la misma suerte -supongo que esto arreglara el problema- dijo lanzando toda la carne a Blossom.

-ya basta- grito Brick derramando lagrimas de desesperación tratando de abrir la jaula.

-esta embarazada Brick- confeso Utonio, todos quedaron en silencio -mi hija, embarazada-

-eso es imposible, Blossom y yo no emos...- entonces todo se aclaro - ¿su propia hija?-

-perdoname Brick, te juro que trate de detenerlo- Blossom comenzo a llorar.

-¿mama?- pregunto Butch saliendo de la casa con la mascara puesta.

-corre- Butch no entendio lo dicho por sus padres -CORRE- el pequeño no reacciono.

-Brick soy un hombre de palabra, tu entra hay y Blossom quedara libre-

-acepto- ni siquiera lo penso, solo lo hizo, Utonio sonrio y abrio la jaula Blossom salio y lo abrazo, pero un hombre musculoso lo agarro de los brazos y lo metio a la jaula callendo en la carne, Blossom trato de acer algo pero dos chicas la tomaron de los brazos sin dejarla moverse de su lugar, miro a Butch que estaba cerca de la jaula y se quito la mascara.

-papa- dijo el niño llorando, Brick sonrio por ultima vez

-los amo- alcanzo a decir antes de que el Leon saltara sobre el, la sangre salpico y cayo sobre el rostro de Butch quien se miro completamente manchado de sangre, miro a su padre quien ya no se movia y sus ojos abiertos se mostraban sin brillo.

-maten al chico- dijo Utonio viendo al niño

-Corre Butch, CORRE- grito su madre, el niño tomo la caja y salio de ese lugar agilmente antes de que nadie lo tocara.

Corrio hasta lo mas profundo del bosque hasta caer exahusto en una pequeña laguna donde se reflejaban los rayos de la luna de una manera un tanto fria, Butch cayo al agua sin saber nadar, comenzo a ahogarse, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue la figura de un chico nadando hacia el.


	2. el circo llego a la ciudad

Buttercup se levanto de su cama perezosamente y con su negro cabello alborotado rasco su cabeza tratando de despertarse camino lentamente a su tocador y tomo un cepillo dejando su cabello lacio hasta sus hombros se miro a si misma y soltó un suspiro cansado

Tocaron a su puerta, ella se levanto pero no abrió solo se acerco a su pequeño vestidor que estaba en la esquina

-adelante- dijo y comenzó a vestirse. Una mujer de cabello rojizo y cabello hasta la cintura entro, su rostro se veía cansado y melancólico, sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban tristeza -hola Blossom- saludo la niña vistiéndose aun

-hola Buttercup ¿como estas?- le pregunto sentándose en la cama mirando el vestidor

-tengo sueño y estoy hambrienta- admitió saliendo del vestidor mostrando unas botas blancas hasta las rodillas un short blanco y un saco negro con detalles en plateado ademas de unos guantes blancos y un pequeño sombrero de copa un poco inclinado sobre su cabeza -¿que hay de ti?-

-yo estoy bien- dijo sonriendo maternal-mente igual que siempre

-eso dices siempre- dijo señalando el rostro de la mujer que tenia delante -estuviste llorando de nuevo- Blossom agacho la mirada -no deberías quedarte con ese dolor, sea lo que sea, puedes decírselo a alguien, o a mi-

Blossom acaricio el rostro de Buttercup sonriendo, se levanto y acomodo su vestido

-El anfitrión te esta buscando dijo que quiere que practiques mas-

-he practicado toda la semana, no hago otra cosa, practicar, practicar, practicar, necesito un descanso-

-el solo quiere que no haya errores- lo justifico Blossom mordiendo su labio

-no los habrá- replico -soy buena en la magia ¿porque no comprende eso?- dijo golpeando el suelo con su bota, un jarrón de cristal exploto asustando a Blossom

-el anfitrión quiere que seas la mejor de todas, no solo buena como cualquier otro mago-

-siento que no quiere que desaparezca de su vista- le contesto mirando por la ventada como abansaban por el bosque hacia el siguiente pueblo -casi nunca salgo y el día que lo hago es contigo o con algún acompañante-

-es peligroso salir sola-

-se defenderme- grito molesta con lagrimas, Blossom se impresiono -solo quiero ser libre, al menos un dia, tengo 15 años tengo derecho a divertirme, apuesto a que tu también quieres, por eso debes llorar tanto, -

-no es nada, pero cuando quiera hablar con alguien seras la primera en saber lo que me pasa- le aseguro saliendo de la habitación

-siempre dices eso...- murmuro mirando el jarrón destrozado en el suelo.

.

Buttercup hizo levitar una moneda luego otra y todas comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor, las tomo todas y después lanzo lo que tenia en su mano al aire dejándola suspendida en el aire dejando ver una pelota pequeña de metal

-tara- dijo aburrida de hacer el mismo truco por enésima vez

-¿tara?- intervino Utonio dándole una abofeteada -esto es un circo no un espectáculo callejero- Buttercup solo se acariciaba la mejilla

-pues si fuera un circo de lujo que tanto presumes porque siempre hacemos lo mismo, el fin de esto es entretener a las personas, no que se vengan a dormir- dicho esto salio del escenario y fue a su habitación molesta

Se miro al espejo y le dio repulsión amaba la magia pero lo que la hacían hacer eran trucos baratos, se sentía estancada, sumiéndose en un foso cada vez mas profundo

-cinco minutos para llegar al pueblo- informo Blossom a Utonio quien estaba cruzado de brazos

-debería matar a esa mocosa- murmuro y tomo a Blossom del cuello, ella trato de zafarse pero fue inútil -debería matar a esa mocosa como mate a tus hijos- Blossom comenzó a derramar lagrimas mientras se quedaba sin aire

-debería hacer que el León se la comiera- Utonio soltó a Blossom quien cayo al suelo comenzando a toser violentamente tocándose el cuello -ella ni siquiera debería estar aquí, fue un problema desde que llego-

-como sea, dile a los muchachos que salga a llamar la atención de una vez- Blossom se levanto como pudo aun tosiendo y salio corriendo para hacer lo que le pidieron-

.

_El bosque era tenebroso y oscuro Butch corría aterrado y callo al agua agitaba los brazos y piernas sin saber nadar tragando tanta agua que sus pulmones se llenaron, dejándolo semi inconsciente ya ni siquiera luchando comenzaron a salir muchas burbujas del agua y una figura negra se acercaba a el, era un hombre alto y de cabello negro lo tomo del cuello aplicándole dolor -maten al chico-_

_-_aaaaaah- grito Butch agitada mente levantándose de su cama, miro a su alrededor y estaba en su habitación -solo fue una pesadilla- se tranquilizo a si mismo

-¿Butch estas bien?- pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules entrando a su habitación

-si no te preocupes- le dijo sonriendo le, se levanto y vistió un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca, un chaleco de café y una boina café (de los chicos de antes que vendían periódico) dejando su cabello alborotado

-podrías ir a la panadería mientras yo preparo el desayuno- le pido entregándole unas monedas

-no me tardo- dijo saliendo de la casa y caminando por la calle, cuando paso por una esquina se escucharon las risas de unas chicas, Butch volteo ellas se sonrojaron y el solo les sonrio, a sus 18 años Butch no estaba nada mal, era codiciado por muchas chicas aunque el nunca se enteraba.

A lo lejos escucho un espectáculo y se acerco eran unos acróbatas dando vueltas y saltos en el aire, mucha gente se impresionaba y Butch sonrió por aquel espectáculo una niña estaba llorando y Butch se acerco para tranquilizarla

-todo esta bien, solo son personas con pintura- la animo sonriendo como siempre, la pequeña niña aun tenia los ojos cristalinos, una pequeña ave de papel estaba volando y se puso en la cabeza de Butch quien se impresiono, el pájaro parecía real, incluso se comportaba como uno.

-eso es increíble oni-chan -dijo la pequeña señalando la cabeza de Butch el pájaro comenzó a incendiarse convirtiéndose en una rosa -increíble- repitió la niña mirando aquella rosa tan perfecta en la cabeza de Butch

-¿como lo haces?- pregunto inocente la niña

-yo no hice nada- admitió Butch mirando su cabeza, la rosa se quito de la cabeza de Butch y reapareció en la mano de una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, bastante linda para Butch, quien se acerco a ellos y él se puso nervioso

-me pareció verte llorar así que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados- le dijo a la niña regalando le la flor, la niña seco los residuos de lagrimas y sonrió para después irse corriendo con su madre

-eso fue genial- grito Butch emocionado mirando a la chica quien ya se iba junto con los demás -¿como te llamas?-

-Alice Kyteler*- dijo la chica presentándose con una gran sonrisa señalándose a si misma, Butch sonrió de lado

-que curioso, ese nombre no te queda, aunque es gracioso para lo que haces- comento el chico riendo un poco, Buttercup frunció el seño extrañada pero le dio igual.

-yo no elegí mi nombre- le dijo molesta, dicho esto se fue indignada, Butch sonrió

-aun así creo que eres bonita- Buttercup se sonrojo al escuchar eso, lo volteo a ver con esa extraña sonrisa y tenia las mejillas un poco rojas, lo que la hizo ponerse mas roja, solo acelero su paso para alcanzar a los demás.

Butch fue a comprar algunas cosas y salio de la tienda sonriente con una enorme bolsa llena de pan cargándola sin ningún esfuerzo y se detuvo al ver el espectáculo de el circo que acababa de legar.

Butch se detuvo pudiendo ver a "Alice" en su espectaculo con unas cartas haciendo que dieran bueltas a su alrededor despues volveron a su mano formando dos puños, cuando los abrio salieron mariposas volando, los niños gritaban emocionados, Butch quiso aplaudir pero las bolsas se lo impidieron, esa chica tenia talento.

-esto y mas damas y caballeros en el Nigh Circus, espectaculo para chicos y grandes- decia un chico mientras abrazaba a Alice por la cintura mientras ambos sonreian, eso desnimo un poco a Butch aciendo que su sonrisa tambaleara un poco, en cuanto se dio cuenta agito la cabeza y siguio sonriendo _"no lo olvides" _se dijo a si mismo.

Se alegro al ver que Alice lo empujaba y lo hacia levitar en el aire

-bajame Alice- grito el chico asustado, ella hizo puños sus manos haciendo que cayera al suelo fuertemente, todos comenzaron a reir, el chico se lebanto molesto y miro a la chica despues sonrio -gracias- agradecio haciendo reverencia, despues todos se fueron, aunque Butch vio como le murmuraba algo al oido a Alice, la pelinegra temblo un poco y despues los alcanzo.

Butch se extraño ante eso, despues decidio ir a casa. Donde Miyako y Boomer, un chico de unos 27 años cabello rubio y ojos azules ya lo esperaban con la comida

-que bien- grito con su sonrisa, despues se fue a centar comenzando a comer, igual que todos sonrientes.

.

-¿que hizo que?- grito Utonio golpeando a un leon con el latigo, provocando que todos se asustaran y dieran un paso atras mientras tragaban saliba, esepto los nuevos.

-lo que te conte- dijo uno de los chicos nuevos, que resulto ser el que estaba con Buttercup esa tarde en la plaza -se atrevio a mostrar sus trucos frente a todos-

-traiganmela- ordeno, pronto todos salieron corriendo en busca de la chica.

Buttercup llego como si nada unos minutos despues, en cuanto entro Utonio se puso frente a ella furioso, ella desvio su mirada un poco viendo claramente a aquel chico quien sonreia sinicamente esperando ver lo que le aria.

-Alice... ¿que te he dicho?- pregunto Utonio jugando con el latigo paseandose por la arena mientras todos los veian desde las gradas con temor, eso hiso que Buttercup sintiera algo de inseguridad, pero no se inmuto

-que deberias matar al idiota de "Fire" por terminarse todo el combustible- Fire, era un chico que hacia trucos con fuego y lo lanzaba hasta a 6 metros de distancia por la boca, el chico inmediatamente salio corriendo de ese lugar.

-eso no- le dijo abofeteandola

-que no debo dar un espectaculo de tal magnitud en la calle, solo debo dejarlos con la intriga para llamar su atencion y que ellos vengan- recito lo que Utonio le decia dia tras dia, cosa que por sierto ya la tenia arta.

-¿y que hiciste?-

-Mitch me estaba acosando, y yo quise_ respetar esa regla_- Utonio se volvio al chico quien estaba palido, Mitch solo habia dicho lo que le convenia... como siempre

-rompiste una regla Alice, pero no es nada comparada a la que Mitch a roto, te perdono por esta vez, pero Mitch obtendra su castigo-

El chico trato de salir corriendo pero el Leon se lo impidio, Mitch cayo al suelo a causa de sus rodillas que no dejaban sostenerse por el miedo que tenia, Utonio se acerco igual que el leon hacia Mitch quien como pudo se lebanto y salto al enorme Leon al tiempo que este daba un zarpaso.

Utonio Retrocedio muy tarde ya que el ataque fue dirigido hacia el cuando Mitch se quito

-ahh- grito dolido, el Leon se acosto asustado como un cachorrito, todos fueron a ayudar a Utonio, mientras otros ayudabana Mitch a escapar entre ellos Buttercup

-me matara cuando me encuentre- dijo Mitch temblando, sabia de lo que era capaz

-todo estara bien mitch, tanquilizate, solo vete y escondete- le dijo Buttercup mirandolo y dandole un poco de dinero -lo necesitas mas que yo-

Mitch se quedo sin palabras, la habia delatado, casi causa la muerte de esa chica, y ahora lo ayudaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada de eso

-Buttercup porque...-

-eres mi mejor amigo Mitch, entramos juntos a este lugar- dijo sonriendo le desde que eran niños y hacían trucos en la calle mientras el otro robaba lo que podia de los bolsillos de los ilusos que se quedaban mirando.

-ven conmigo- le pidio aun temblando, ella sonrio

-si me voy contigo, no podre encubrir tu salida y te encontraran-

Buttercup lo abrazo y el correspondió fuertemente, lo tomo de la mano y ambos corrieron por el bosque hasta encontrar un camino donde el la abrazo de nuevo.

-_protectione alica*_- le susurro Buttercup haciendo que Mitch se sintiera de alguna forma mas tranquilo ella era como su hermana menor y le dolia dejarla, rapidamente corrio hasta perderse en el camino sin luz.

-encuentrenlo- se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Utonio, Buttercup corrio por el bosque esquivando todos los arboles que podia hasta que se tropezo y cayo a un lago oscuro, grito asustaba bajo el agua haciendo que el aire se le saliera casi por completo.

Alguien se acerco a ella nadando, ella cerro los ojos, ese era su fin podia apostarlo, los abrio al ver que esa persona la ayudaba a salir del agua, se adentraron al bosque en una parte donde nadie los veria y hasta entonces ella se atrevio a mirar a su salvador.

Era alto y traia un pantalon negro con tirantes que formaban una "X" en su espalda, una camisa blanca, guantes blancos y un sombrero con cascabeles, se acerco un poco a su rescatador para poder ver su cara, su sorpresa fue asombrosa cuando descubrio que tenia una mascara de payaso.

-aah- iba a gritar pero el payaso le tapo la boca ella forcejeaba pero el hombre era mas fuerte que ella

* * *

*Es la bruja más antigua de la que se tiene conocimiento en Irlanda y en el mundo. Fue una mujer bonita y sofisticada, que arrastró siempre fama de manipular a los hombres para que satisficieran todos sus antojos. Era, además, una mujer muy poderosa e independiente, cosa extraña para la época. Antes de cumplir su sentencia de muerte escapó a Inglaterra y no se volvió a saber de ella.

*hechizo de proteccion

**Jek-red08**: si bueno... no se que decirte, tu dijiste que querias ver a Brick en una jaula con un leon gracias por ponernos en favoritos

**miko-jester**: muchas gracias espero y sea de tu agrado el capitulo

**ppg y yo**: pobre Butch, creo que es un trauma muy fuerte incluso para el... y legalmente no era su hermano era su padre ya que en mi historia no son hermanos... y si entiendo tu logica jeje espero y te guste

gracias por los reviews n.n


	3. un payaso muy peculiar

-aah- iba a gritar pero el payaso le tapo la boca ella forcejeaba pero el hombre era mas fuerte que ella -suéltame- grito consiguiendo zafarse y poniéndose en pose de defensa, el payaso solo lebanto su brazo y coloco su dedo indice en la sonrisa del payaso.

Buttercup capto el mensaje, el solo le pedia que no hiciera ruido o los descubririan, bajo su defenza y lo miro el payaso estaba jugando con una pelota haciendola botar una y otra vez. la morena agito su cabeza saliedo de su trance y miro al chico que seguia jugando parecia que la ignoraba.

-gracias- susurro aun viendolo, el parecio no escucharla puesto que siguio jugando con su pelota -gracias- volvio a repetir, el chico la estaba ignorando asi que Buttercup detubo la pelota en el aire y la atrajo a su mano, el payaso la miro y se cruzo de brazos, luego extendio la mano.

Buttercup comenzó a jugar con la pelota ahora ignorándolo, el payaso se impaciento y trato de tomar la pelota, pero Buttercup alcanzo a esquivarlo y comenzó a reír al ver que se había caído al lodo el payaso se levanto e hizo una reverencia.

Buttercup le entrego la pelota -gracias- repitió la chica y el payaso esta vez movió la mano de tal forma que la morena entendió un "no hay de que", la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta un camino cerca del circo.

-¿te volveré a ver?- pregunto la chica, el no hizo nada solo se quedo inmóvil viéndola y le entrego la pelota ella lo miro extrañada.

-de vuelve mela la próxima vez que te vea- le dijo el payaso, Buttercup adivino que era la voz de un chico tal vez de 18 años aproximadamente y entro donde en la entrada la esperaba Blossom preocupada

-dios santo, gracias al cielo estas bien- dijo abrazándola -como escapaste ¿y porque estas empapada?-

-el payaso me ayu...do- cuando señalo donde estaba el payaso, pero ahora ya no había nadie miro la pelota y sonrió era algo misterioso y eso la emocionaba.

-¿payaso?- pregunto Blossom mirando hacia el bosque tenebroso pero no pudo ver nada -creo que tanta magia le hizo daño a tu cerebro, sera mejor que entres a secarte-

Buttercup la obedecio y se fue a su habitacion, cuando termino de secarse se puso un short negro y un suéter verde dispuesta a dormirse, hasta que escucho que todos los que persiguieron a Mitch habian llegado, asustada decidio espiar.

Salio cuidadosamente de su cuarto y se acerco al comedor escondida entre las jaulas de los animales quienes estaban dormidos, hay pudo ver a Utonio desparramado en una silla mientras Blossom curaba la herida en su pecho con sumo cuidado.

-ese maldito- dijo Utonio mirando el fuego de la vela que tenia delante de el en la mesa -consiguió escapar, no lo hemos podido encontrar- Buttercup soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso -pero no me preocupa-

-¿porque no?- pregunto Blossom mientras cosía la herida

-porque ese bosque esta lleno de bestias salvajes, ahora mismo debe estar muerto de miedo y tal vez un animal se lo devore- después de eso soltó una carcajada haciendo que la herida se abriera aun mas -ten mas cuidado- le grito a Blossom soltándole un golpe arrojándola al suelo.

Ella se quejo un poco pero se levanto con la mejilla completamente roja y actuó como si no le doliera y continuo con su trabajo mientras temblaba un poco de las manos haciendo que no pudiera hacer la curación como se debía.

-pero, este bosque no tiene muchos animales salvajes, solo una manada de lobos que esta por las montañas-

-pues si el llega a sobrevivir algún día lo encontrare, y lo matare yo mismo- Buttercup apretó los puños molesta de repente sintió una respiración en su cuello lo que la hizo asustarse, giro lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con el león, se quedo quieta y cerro los ojos asustada.

los abrio al sentir como era lebantada del cuello de su sueter como a un cachorro y comenzaba a abanzar, el leon se acerco a Utonio y puso a Buttercup en el suelo quien fingio estar dormida.

-buen chico- dijo Utonio acariciando la melena de aquel inmenso animal -parece que no ayudo al chico, por su forma de dormir- Blossom miro a la chica y sonrio -supongo que no es tan estupida como pense-

-la erida no sanara muy pronto, supongo que debemos cancelar la funcion de mañana- sujirio Blossom vendando a Utonio -es aconsejable que no te muevas mucho-

-no, no importa lo que pase la funcion debe continuar Blossom recurda lo que tu madre te enseño- dijo Utonio, Blossom temblo al recordar a su madre pero prefirio no pensar en eso

-si señor, tiene razon- dijo simplemente lebantando a Buttercup del suelo quien fingio despertar -es hora de ir a la cama- le dijo sonriendo, Buttercup parecio estar desconcertada por encontrarse hay

-pero yo ya estaba en mi cama- dijo la chica pareciendo no comprender tallandose los ojos.

-Buttercup- lo nombre Utonio ella lo miro esperando que continuara -tu eres de las pocas que no temen decir lo que piensan, ¿Alice podria ser la anfitriona mañana por la noche?- le ofrecio sonriendo.

-¿anfitriona? es un honor señor... pero no se si pueda concentrarme en eso y ademas hacer mi acto de magia- dijo Buttercup algo nerviosa tratando de safarse de alguna manera, si algo malo llegaba a pasar sabria que el le echaria la culpa.

-mmm... ya veo, entonces busca a alguien que pueda hacerlo si no lo encuentras tu lo haras ¿quedo claro?- pregunto Utonio mientras acariciaba al leon.

-muy claro señor- dijo ella tragando saliva, Blossom la acompaño hasta su habitacion y le sonrio.

-tienes suerte de que el leon no hable- le dijo Blossom preocupada, Buttercup solto un suspiro

-¿lo notaste?- pregunto Buttercup algo apenada, se sento en su cama y miro por la ventana la luna creciente que se podia contemplar, solto un suspiro relajada.

-claro que lo note- le reprocho, despues se paseo un poco por la habitacion pensativa -¿y que paso con Mitch?- le pregunto Blossom mirando como la chica parecia tranquila.

Buttercup al escuchar el nombre de Mitch abrio los ojos aun viendo la luna

-le puse un hechizo de proteccion estara bien por un tiempo- dijo Buttercup sin despegar sus ojos de la luna Blossom solto un suspiro cansada luego salio de la habitacion.

.

Butch miraba la luna sonriente mientras en sus manos tenia una caja pequeña.

-hola Butch ¿te divertiste hoy?- pregunto Boomer acercandose al chico quien lo volteo a ver con una enorme sonrisa

-si, yo... me diverti, hoy se instalo un circo cerca de aqui ¿sabes?- le dijo Butch a su padre emocionado, Boomer solo lo miro y sonrio -habia acrobatas, payasos, lanza fuego y... una mago- dijo sonrojandose al recordar a la chica de multiples facetas

Boomer noto eso y sonrio picaro

-asi que una chica he?- dijo dandole codasos en un costado cosa que hacia que el chico se pusiera mas rojo

-¿una chica?- se escucho del otro lado de la habitacion, ambos miraron encontrandose a bubbles en la puerta

-mama- dijo Butch sonriendo

-Butch esto es serio- dijo Bubbles acercandose al chico y tomandolo de las manos -el que te hayas sonrojado por una chica indica que debes tener un sentimiento, tomando que la conociste apenas hoy- decia emocionada Bubbles lanzando corazones por doquier.

-tu madre tiene razon Butch- dijo Boomer interfiriento -asi fue como yo la conoci a ella cuando la mira senti al instante una gran conexion, no podia dejar de pensar en ella y solo imaginaba como conquistarla- le dijo mientras Boomer y Bubbles se tomaban de las manos.

-¿cual es su nombre?- pregunto Bubbles bastante intersada de que su hijo al fin encontrara a una chica que le importara, es decir tenia muchas admiradoras eso lo sabia muy bien, pero Butch era algo distraido.

-su nombre... no lo se pero el artistico es Alice- dijo recordando como la chica se molesto con sus mejillas rojas, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Alice?... no importa, debes conseguir su nombre de verdad y seguir habanzando- dijo Boomer dandole una palmada a Butch en la espalda apoyandolo

-no creo que deba hacerlo, despues de todo ella es del circo, estara aqui a lo mucho una semana, ¿cual es el punto?- les dijo restandole importancia y sonriendo -ademas creo que ella ya tiene un pretendiente o algo asi...- les comento recordando al chico castaño que estaba con ella en la plaza.

-aun asi, tienes que esforzarte, porque en el futuro, te abras arrepentido de no haber echo nada- le aconsejo Bubbles seria -si en verdad la quieres demuestralo- le dijo sonriendo.

Boomer y Bubbles se despidieron y se retiraron de la habitacion, Butch sonrio y miro la luna nuevamente sin dejar de pensar en esa peculiar chica que conocio en la plaza.

.

Buttercup desperto y se preparo traia un short negro y un saco negro con detalles verdes guantes blancos al igual que sus botines salio de su habitacion y varios chicos estaban preparandose igual que ella, solto un suspiro y se subio arriba de una silla para que todos la vieran.

-Fire me ayudarias- le pidio al chico lanza fuego el tomo una bara y escupio haciendo que se formara una gran llamarada que iba directo a Buttercup

-ignis*- ella parecio tomarlo y hacer figuras con el, despues lo hizo crecer haciendo que todos le prestaran atencion, cuando pudo ver que todos la escucharian -glacialis blizzard*- solto un soplido que hizo que saliera un poco de hielo ocacionando que el fuego se apagara -gracias Fire- agradecio al chico

-escuchen chicos- dijo en general -debido al incidente de ayer- mas de uno se quedo paralizado de miedo de solo recordarlo -el anfitrion a quedado temporalmente fuera del escenario, y debe haber alguien como anfitrion ¿algun voluntario?- todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos sabian que si algo ocurria podrian culparlos

-¿que no hay un suplente?- pregunto una mujer con un vestido de escote y un tutu color rojo sangre y medias de red con zapato de tacon rojo, Sedusa la domadora

-era Mitch- dijo Buttercup algo molesta, odiaba a esa mujer

-yo lo hare- dijo Blossom seriamente -soy la unica que quiere hacerlo...- todos se miraron entre ellos sintiendose mal, Blossom era como una hermana para muchos de los que estaban hay entre todos un chico lebanto su brazo, era Fire.

-yo lo hare, Blossom siempre se sacrifica por nosotros, yo creo que es hora de devolverle el favor- dijo el chico sonriendo, la peliroja sonrio feliz de escuchar eso queriendo llorar

-bien Fire, tu seras nuestro anfitrion- Buttecup comenzo a aplaudir al igual que Blossom poco a poco todos fueron integrandose a la celebracion lebantando a Fire y a Blossom.

.

Era medio dia y en el pueblo todos hacian sus deberes diarios, cada persona iba y venia como era la rutina, Butch caminaba por la plaza y se acerco a la fuente para centarse y asi lo hizo, le gustaba mucho esa parte del pueblo que era tan llena de vida, escucho las risas de unos chicos y decidio investigar.

Al llegar al origen de las risas se quedo algo serio, un niño estaba arrodillado frente a dos chicos que lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona

-di que lo sientes- grito uno de los dos, el pequeño comenzo a llorar y los chicos se reian aun mas fuerte -eres un asco la gente como tu no deberia existir- le dijo dandole un patada que hizo que el niño se estrellara en el piso.

-suficiente- grito una voz conocida para Butch los chicos voltearon encontrandose con "Alice" -si quieren pelear haganlo con alguien que pueda defenderce- grito la chica de brazos cruzados parecia bastante molesta. Butch sonrio, despues de todo la volvio a ver

* * *

*fuego

*ventisca helada

**Jek-red08**: pero no especficaste nosotras como ibamos a saber :'( u.u waaaaaaaaaaaaa

**miko-jester**: muchas gracias n.n... y eso que no has visto nada sobre Blossom...

**ppg y yo**: si Blossom no merece sufrir, pero es una historia un tanto extraña asi que nada es justo muahahaha ok no jaja ojala y te guste

gracias por los reviews n.n


	4. la primera presentacion

Era medio dia y en el pueblo todos hacian sus deberes diarios, cada persona iba y venia como era la rutina, Butch caminaba por la plaza y se acerco a la fuente para centarse y asi lo hizo, le gustaba mucho esa parte del pueblo que era tan llena de vida, escucho las risas de unos chicos y decidio investigar.

Al llegar al origen de las risas se quedo algo serio, un niño estaba arrodillado frente a dos chicos que lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona

-di que lo sientes- grito uno de los dos, el pequeño comenzo a llorar y los chicos se reian aun mas fuerte -eres un asco la gente como tu no deberia existir- le dijo dandole un patada que hizo que el niño se estrellara en el piso.

-suficiente- grito una voz conocida para Butch los chicos voltearon encontrandose con "Alice" -si quieren pelear haganlo con alguien que pueda defenderce- grito la chica de brazos cruzados parecia bastante molesta. Butch sonrio, despues de todo la volvio a ver

-¿asi? como quien ¿tu? **muñeca- **los chicos se acercaron a ella pero Buttercup no parecio intimidarse -eres muy linda aun para ser de un circo-

-¿que tienes contra los circos?- pregunto Buttercup seria los chicos soltaron una pequeña risa enferma

-son repulsivos y estan llenos de perdedores- dijeron ambos -son un insulto, ese_ nivel_ de personas, no merecen nada- Buttercup sonrio

-ya veo- murmuro, uno de los dos trato de tocarla pero ella fue mas rapida y pateo el estomago del chico haciéndolo escupir sangre -no me vuelvas a decir muñeca-

-maldita- grito el otro chico quien la tomo de los brazos, el otro se lebanto dificilmente y trato de golpearla pero una piedra le cayo en la cabeza, volteo para encontrarse al responsable.

-golpearle a una chica- dijo Butch jungando con una piedra en su mano -eso es mas bajo que lo que tu consideras inmundo y repugnante, James-

-tu no te metas Butch- dijo James, todos conocian a Butch como un chico extraño puesto que siempre sonreia y casi siempre estaba solo -esta rata se metio con nosotros, no es algo que te incumba-

-le llamas rata- dijo haciendo una mueca un tanto graciosa -tu que sabes de el circo, a la unica rata que yo veo aqui son ustedes dos, lo que ellos hacen es arte, mientras tu solo buscas atencion-

-no me jodas con tus sermones- le dijo comenzando a atacarlo pero Butch facilmente lo esquibo haciendo piruetas y lo golpeo facilmente unas diez veces, el chico quedo inconciente y su amigo se quedo asustado, Buttercup podia sentir como temblaba.

-podrias soltarla- le pidio con su tipica sonrisa el chico solto a Buttercup, tomo a su amigo y salieron corriendo, Buttercup no pudo evitar reirse.

-¿te burlas de mi?- pregunto el chico sonriente -eres cruel- Buttercup tomo su estomago porque comenzo a dolerle, cuando pudo controlarse le sonrio a Butch quien se sonrojo.

-gracias- le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas, Butch sonrio aun mas ampliamente al escucharla decir eso, ambos se acercaron al niño que estaba escondido tras de un arbol -tranquilo no te hare daño- dijo Buttercup amablemente ofreciendo su mano.

El niño la tomo despues la abrazo, Butch miro eso y le parecio un cuadro muy lindo, el le alboroto el cabello al chico y el comenzo a reir tontamente

-¿porque te estaban molestando? no tiene sentido tu no eres del circo- dijo Buttercup sospechosamente

-soy Max- se presento el chico ante ella -y no soy del circo gitano como tu soy del Star-Circ

-¿que es eso?- pregunto la morena interesada.

-es un espectaculo callejero, un circo urbano- le explico Butch a la chica

-bueno Max, si te vuelven a molestar solo dinos ¿bien?- le dijo al chico quien asintio y despues se fue, Buttercup miro a lo lejos como el niño se iba con su madre y sonrio, Butch se quedo con una sonrisa bastante tonta mirandola, hasta que ella lo noto

-¿que?- pregunto un poco sonrojada

-no nada- grito Butch completamente rojo cerrando los ojos comicamente lo que hizo a Buttercup reir -eres muy valiente- le dijo un poco mas calmado, Buttercup se quedo pensativa un momento y se tumbo en el cesped boca arriba mirando el cielo y las nubes, Butch la igualo un momento despues -tienes una linda sonrisa- listo ya, lo dijo...

-¿a que viene ese comentario?- pregunto Buttercup sonriendo mientras lo veia un poco confundida.

-no es nada, solo que es muy linda y creo que debia decirtelo- dijo sonrojado viendo para otro lado, Buttercup volvio a ver las nuves -mira esa tiene forma de conejo- dijo emocionado señalando una nube, Buttercup la miro y fruncio el seño

-yo le veo cara de pato- admitio, ambos boltearon su cabeza y sonrieron si parecia un pato y un conejo, sin duda era una nube extraña, se pasaron almenos una hora mirando nubes y conversando como amigos

-eres un buen chico Butch- dijo Buttercup mientras cerraba los ojos-aunque de verdad me molesta tu actitud- dijo la chica mirando al cielo aburrida

-gracias Alice- dijo sonriendo, la morena lo miro un segundo y penso que tal vez no habia comprendido el mensaje -a mi me agrada que digas lo que sientas y que lo demuestres, me gustan las chicas como tu que siempre son honestas- Buttercup se sonrojo al escuchar eso y se quedo en silencio

-ademas asustas- dijo mientras se lebantaba aun con su sonrojo, Butch se extraño ante ese comentario, Buttercup se acerco a la fuente comenzando a jugar con el agua, Butch se le acerco y la morena pudo ver el reflejo del chico detras suyo

-tranquila Alice- dijo Butch mientras tomaba sus hombros tranquilizandola -¿como que asusto?- dijo alarmado, nadie nunca le habia dicho eso ¿el asustar?

-le diste una palisa a ese chico y sonreias, si me preguntas eso es macabro- dijo la chica volteandolo a ver mientras se cruzaba de brazos -admite que das miedo-

-no doy miedo- reprocho el chico mientras sonreia, Buttercup comenzo a reir -y si es el caso, tu desapareces y haces que la gente levite en el aire, aqui la que da miedo eres tu- dijo mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

-no hagas eso- dijo Buttercup apartando la mano de Butch que su cabeza -me haces sentir una niña-

-pero si eres una niña Alice- le dijo entre risas Butch señalandola con el dedo indice ella la aparto

-no en ese sentido, una niña pequeña- dijo molesta, Butch se echo a reir en definitiva esa chica era especial.

-¿hoy no daran su funcion?- pregunto Butch mientras veia como varios chicos del circo hablaban con las personas, Buttercup los miro y sonrio.

-si hoy daremos la funcion estelar, el primer dia en esta ciudad- Butch la miraba mientras ella parecia estar nerviosa -toma- dijo entregandole un boleto que saco de la nada

-¿como hiciste eso?- pregunto tomando el boleto y sacudiendolo para comprovar que no fuera una ilusion.

-no te lo dire- dijo sonriente -espero que vallas-

-¿ estarás hay?- pregunto Butch mirando el boleto, la chica sonrió

-seré la loca que te asuste- dijo Buttercup sonriendo.

-estare en primera fila- dijo mostrando el boleto.

-eso espero- dijo Buttercup mientras se marchaba con los demas corriendo mientras sonreia, Butch miro el boleto y fue a su casa.

.

-esto va mal, veamos primero voy yo, luego Bunny, Scarlet... despues... ¿Daniel?- decia Fire mientras daba bueltas como loco mientras veia como entraba mas y mas gente al circo

-no Daniel va despues de Rotten y Spick- dijo una chica mientras se iba a cambiar

-¿que cuando cambio el orden?casa llena- trago saliva -¿quien falta?, veamos Sedusa ... ¿DONDE ESTA ALICE?

Buttercup llego en ese intante mirando como todos iban de un lado a otro preparandose para la funcion.

-¿donde estabas?- grito Fire paranoico -necesito tu ayuda, dijiste que me ayudarias con la presentacion Alice, si pasa algo mal me embiaran al Leon, No quiero ir con el Leon-

-no iras con el Leon, tranquilizate, te ayudare con esto, da unas palabras de aliento, no puedo respirar con tanta precion en el aire-

-muy bien chicos- dijo Blossom saliendo de su habitacion, todos se quedaron estaticos en ese momento -Fire es un buen chico, el los guiara, pero deben apoyarlo, escucharlo y ponerle la atencion que me ponen a mi en este momento, no quiero errores, es una ciudad nueva y es el primer dia de muchos otros en los que nuestro jefe se recupera, es solo otro espectaculo, no ha cambiado nada- los chicos no decian nada, solo la veian y escuchaban atentos despues vieron a Fire.

-demos lo mejor- dijo Buttercup sonriendo, todos aplaudieron a Fire y comenzaron a ponerse en posicion, calentar musculos y cosas asi.

-tercera llamada chicos- dijo Blossom y salio de hay -suerte- susurro mientras iba con Utonio a revisarlo.

.

-bienvenidos al Nitgh Circus Damas caballeros, niños y niñas, deleiten sus ojos ante las maravillas que tenemos, todo aqui es fantasia ¿o talves realidad?- dijo Fire haciendo reverencia mientras hablaba sonriente

-eso depende si crees en la magia- se escucho la vos de una chica por todo el circo, la audiencia se sacudio por tal truco.

Fire resoplo haciendo que saliera fuego, una gran llamarada formando un gran fenix que de la nada cambio de color, entonces el fenix aterrizo en la arena y cerro sus alas formando un capullo entonces exploto haciendo que se convirtiera en una lluvia de fuego que se convirtio finalmente en copos de nive, todos aplaudieron, por eso, fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que donde anteriormente estaba el capullo ahora se encontraba Alice muy sonriente.

-Alice Kyteler, amigos- todos le aplaudieron por aquel acto tan sorprendente y a la vez tan bello de magia, la morena sonreia y saludaba a todo el mundo, en ese momento cayo una rosa a la arena y Alice la tomo miro a la multitud.

-gracias, porfavor ahora den un gran aplauso a los payasos- entonces salieron dos payasos comenzando a contar chistes haciendo acrobacias y esas cosas, Butch solo los veia impactado y al mismo tiempo desconcertado, Alice pudo notarlo.

.

Al final del espectaculo Alice fue a cambiarse, se puso un pantalon blanco y un sueter negro ademas de unas botas y salio de su habitacion, se encontro con Fire quien estaba jugando con unas varas encendidas

-bien echo anfitron- le dijo Buttercup mientras el chico solo seguia jugando, la miro y sonrio

-no lo hubiera echo sin ti- dijo Fire mientras apagaba las varas y se acercaba a ella -muchas gracias Alice- dijo abrazandola

-estas hirviendo- comento la chica tomando la frente del chico notando que su temperatura estaba muy elevada.

-no es nada- dijo Fire sonriendo -estaba con el fuego asi que supongo que es normal jeje-

Buttercup lo miro un minuto, luego sonrió, de verdad que ese chico era sorprendente

-cuando salgamos de esta ciudad no volvere a ser anfitrion por un laaargo tiempo- Buttercup se echo a reir, el tenia razon

-pienso lo mismo-

-Chicos, podrian venir- pidio Blossom amablemente, ambos se miraron inseguros pero fueron de igual modo, Blossom los guio hasta una habitacion, que ambos conocian. se miraron inseguros pero entraron.

Dentro Utonio estaba acariciando al Leon

-hola chicos- ambos tragaron saliva

* * *

hola a todos, espero que sigan hay para continuar leeyendo esta historia, ofresco una sincera disculpa por tardar tanto pero las fiestas no me dejaban trabajar, espero que este capitulo les guste.

*el buscador

**PPGXRRBx3: **que bueno que te guste hasta ahora espero seguir asi, disfruta el capitulo n.n

**FenixCeleste: **muchas gracias espero y sigas leeyendo esto n.n aqui el capitulo

**Aaly: **gracias y feliz navidad a ti tambien como veras seguimos vivos despues del 2012 uuhhh jaja, si bueno esque no sabia a quien poner de malo por eso lo hice asi n.n

**objet16:** gracias por leerlo significa mucho para mi n.n espero que este capitulo te haya gustado

**Jek-red08**: si me parecio que Blossom merecia un pequeño descanso n.n espero que Boro no este muerto, dile que lo reto a escribir una historia donde maten a Angel, tiene una semana para hacerla comenzando hoy n.n

**ppg y yo**: Brick es un pervertido, y algo tontito, no sean tan duros con el, Boomer estara perturbado toda su vida pobresito... n.n nosotras si entendimos de que hablaban pero creo que eres demasiado joven para entenderlo n.n

gracias por los reviews n.n


	5. un encuentro de terror

-Chicos, podrian venir- pidio Blossom amablemente, ambos se miraron inseguros pero fueron de igual modo, Blossom los guio hasta una habitacion, que ambos conocian. se miraron inseguros pero entraron.

Dentro Utonio estaba acariciando al Leon

-hola chicos- ambos tragaron saliva -no me miren asi- pidio mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, Buttercup y Fire se sorprendieron, nunca lo habian visto sonreir de esa manera tan amable, Buttercup nunca tuvo un padre pero se imagino muchas veces que si tuviera uno asi le sonreiría a ella -¿que les parecio la experiencia?- pregunto un tanto curioso.

-es muy cansado- dijo Fire que se escuchaba un poco ronco, tanto gritar lo habia dejado sin voz -la verdad, no es facil- admitio mientras tomaba la garganta.

-¿que me dices tu Alice?- pregunto Utonio mirandola sonriendo de lado -¿te divertiste?-

-me pareció una gran experiencia- dijo mirando a Fire quien jugaba con sus dedos nervioso, ella estaba con los nervios de punta mirando como aquel hombre acariciaba tan tranquilamente a esa fiera.

-eso me alegra- dijo Utonio, auque ahora su mirada era mas de ironia que de felicidad -si siguen asi talvez puedan seguir con eso cuando yo este decidido a retirarme-

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, luego miraron a Utonio quien los miraba divertidos ¿acaso estaba jugando con ellos? Buttercup lo miraba sin expresion, comenzo a sudar y trago saliva en silencio, Fire solo jugaba con sus dedos aun mas desesperado.

-tranquilícense chicos, no lo hare ahora, cuando este curado y nos vayamos de este pueblo, seguire con mis deberes y ustedes con los suyos, aun son muy jovenes para una responsabilidad como esa, pero me sorprende que hayan podido controlarla bien hasta hoy asi que debo felicitarlos-

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos nuevamente inseguros, si algo habian aprendido desde que entraron a ese lugar era que Utonio nunca sabia como actuaria o con que intenciones hacia las cosas. Luego miraron a Blossom que los miraba tan o mas nerviosa que ellos ella hizo una seña con la mano.

Ambos chicos comprendieron y agacharon un poco la cabeza.

-gracias por la oportunidad- agradecieron ambos luego se lebantaron, Utonio estaba complacido, parecia disfrutar que ellos se humillaran ante el.

-pero no por eso deben dejar de practicar sus habilidades chicos, deben seguir entrenando este hay para vigilar los o no, ¿entendido?-

-si señor- dijeron ambos haciendo de nuevo una lebe reberencia para despues salir de la habitacion acompañados de Blossom.

-eso fue aun mas aterrador que presentar a los demas en el espectaculo- admitio Fire mirando a Buttercup quien comenzaba a reir junto con el.

-ni que lo digas-

Blossom los miro e hizo una mueca, luego se detubieron al ver que la peliroja queria decirles algo.

-escuchen chicos, deben de practicar, se que son los mejores de verdad, pero el tiene razon es mejor hacer eso y estar seguros, ademas de que si bajan su rendimiento cuando el este mirandolos, no duden que los castigara niños- Blossom siempre actuaba como la madre que Buttercup nunca tubo, en sierto formo eso la confortaba.

Blossom miraba a todos los chicos como si fueran sus hijos en especial a Buttercup, en sierta forma le recordaba al pequeño de su hijo Butch, pero hace tantos años que no habia pensado en el que ahora solo quedaba una imagen borrosa del pequeño hijo que nunca tubo la oportunidad de criar como tanto deceaba.

-¿que?- pregunto Buttercup sacandola de sus pensamientos

-no nada- dijo mientras sonreia -me estas viendo raro- se quejo sonrojada Buttercup, Blossom sonrio por eso, habia olvidado lo poco que Buttercup conocia sobre una familia.

-lo siento- se disculpo mirando a la morena -pero porfavor haganme caso- pidio suplicante mirandolos con preocupacion.

-lo prometemos- dijeron ambos chicos, Blossom solto un suspiro al escuchar eso.

-tengo una idea, talvez puedas hacer un hechizo que evite que tengamos que gritar para que todos nos escuchen- dijo Fire tocando su garganta aun ronca

-si creo que puedo hacerlo- dijo Buttercup mirando sus dedos -y talvez pueda esta vez prenderme en llamas- dijo emocionada.

-no mi nombre es Fire, aqui si alguien entra al escenario con llamas ese soy yo- se quejo el chico mirandola celoso, . Blossom los miraba maternalmente y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima solitaria mientras sonreia.

-¿eh? pero si eres todo un envidiosos- se quejo Buttercup cruzandose de brazos aparentemente molesta.

-¿envidioso? tu eres una ladrona de ideas- entonces ella se echo a reir -no te rias esto es serio, amenazas mi trabajo, eso es lo que eres, una amenaza- grito fire señalando a la joven hechicera.

.

Butch caminaba por las calles mirando al suelo pensativo.

Hasta que se detuvo al ver que estaba frente a una gran tela color rojo sangre, lebanro la mirada dandose cuenta que era la cortina para una entrada dentro del circo, miro con detenimiento sorprendiendose de que estaba en ese lugar asi que decidio retroceder.

-¿necesitas algo?- se escucho una aterradora voz bastante conocida para el, trago saliva y se dio la vuelta muy lentamente. Utonio. El chico se quedo estatico un segundo luego su cuerpo comenzo a temblar un poco.

-yo...- dijo apenas, las palabras no salian.

-¿estas perdido chico?- pregunto Utonio, luego vio como temblaba levemente y sonrio -no te asustes, el leon esta domesticado- le dijo un tanto divertido, Butch miro al lado de utonio donde se encontraba aquel animal inmenso que lo miraba con detenimiento. Butch ni siquiera lo habia visto.

-yo...- maldicion, no podia decir otra cosa que no fuera eso, el leon se acerco a el olfateandolo, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas, estaba a punto de darle un sarpaso pero utonio lo detuvo.

-quieto chico, quieto- ordeno Utonio severamente, el leon lo miro indefenzo como si ahora se hubiera convertido en un inofensivo ratonsito y Utonio en el gran felino.

-que raro por lo general no se comporta asi, a menos que conosca a la persona- dijo sospechosamente utonio mirando al chico que tenia delante -¿cual es tu nombre chico?- pregunto Utonio, esperando que la cara de aquel joven fuera conocida para el.

-Butch- grito una voz femenina, ambos voltearon mirando a Buttercup quien estaba en la entrada de la cortina roja.

-¿Butch?- murmuro Utonio.

Buttercup se acerco a ambos hombres, aun tenia puesto su vestuario y miro a Utonio.

-Alice...- murmuro el chico asombrado de verla -tan oportuna como siempre- murmuro para el, pero todos le escucharon, Buttercup y Utonio se miraron por un segundo.

-Alice ¿conoces al chico?- pregunto Utonio algo confundido, pero su voz no mostraba confusion, solo molestia.

-si...- murmuro la chica apartando la mirada -vino a ver el espectaculo, lo vi en la fila, y salvo a un niño que estaba siendo molestado mientras yo paseaba invitando y vendiendo voletos-

-eso debe explicar porque Rex iba a atacarlo, tenia tu aroma- dijo Utonio pasando por alto todo aquello -pero eso me hace cuestionarme una cosa ¿que haces aqui chico? el espectaculo ya termino-

-le pedi que fuera mi guia para conocer el pueblo- dijo Alice justificando al chico -queria ir a comprar unas cosas para unos nuevos trucos que estoy perfeccionando, y como Blossom cura tus heridas, ademas de que no quiero que los demas chicos dejen de practicar por mis asuntos-

-¿nuevos trucos?- dijo asombrado Utonio por escuchar decir eso a la morena por primera vez

-quiero que la gente ame venir a vernos, siempre se pueden implementar cosas nuevas y ya que soy la co-anfitriona pense que seria mas llamativo-

-bien Alice- dijo utonio mirandola -al fin tomas esto enserio, te felicito- la chica sonrio nerviosa y luego su cara cambio a una preocupada

-¿que haces lebantado? se supone que tienes que estar descanzando-

-sali a buscar al maldito desgraciado de Mitch- le dijo seriamente, Buttercup formo puños con sus manos mientras miraba el suelo y una sombra opacaba su rostro.

-¿lo encontraste?- pregunto sombria

-no, al parecer a escapado, cuento contigo para encontrarlo, se que puedes encontrarlo con tus trucos-

-tu lo has dicho- dijo con su mismo todo, trago saliva para lo siguiente -truco, no magia- esas palabras sabian a vinagre-

-que se le va a hacer- dijo entrando al circo -no vuelvas tarde- le ordeno -o enviare a este pequeño a buscarte- amenazo señalando al leon.

.

-¿nunca habias visto un leon?- pregunto Buttercup caminando por las calles, tenia que admitir que todo era mas hermoso de noche, los faros iluminaban hermosamente formando un ambiente muy hermoso y romantico.

-solo una vez...- murmuro Butch mientras caminaba al lado de la morena

-en lo personal, tambien me asusta ese leon- admitio Alice un poco deprimida -Mitch se fue gracias a eso-

-¿quien es Mitch? ¿es tu novio?- pregunto, reciviendo como respuesta un golpe de sierta morena -porque me pegas- grito tomando su mejilla.

-es obvio que no, Mitch es... o era... como mi hermano, lo conosco desde que tengo tres años y siempre estuvimos juntos, el circo nos adopto, hasta que...- Buttercup se detuvo, dandose cuenta de que lagrimas de cocodrilo salian de sus ojos, inmediatamente se limpio -¿porque te cuento esto?- se quejo

-si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien, no pienso precionarte- Buttercup lebanto la vista para verlo que ahora estaba delante de ella sonriendo

-¿porque siempre sonries?- pregunto extrañamente

-sonreir es bueno, hace que la gente se sienta mejor- le conto caminando de nuevo por las calles -y eso me gusta- dijo mirandola a los ojos, ella lo miro por un segundo

-eres raro- solto de la nada, haciendo que Butch hiciera una mueca de sorpresa, despues comenzo a reirse

-gracias-

-cuando quieras- murmuro la chica indiferentemente -¿le tienes miedo a los payasos?- pregunto de repente

-CLARO QUE NO- grito sin pensarlo siquiera -amo a los payasos, ¿porque esa pregunta?- exclamo, como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia o un maleficio contra el

-en el circo, estuviste sonriendo todo el tiempo, hasta que ellos aparecieron-

-¿asi que si estabas interesada en que yo fuera?- dijo picaramente, Buttercup se sonrojo

-no es eso- grito molesta, Butch se rio nuevamente

-lo que ocurre es que, supongo que no me gusto el humor que ellos emitían- dijo mirando hacia adelante pensativo, Buttercup pudo notarlo -un payaso suele sonreir y hacer que los demas sonrieran, los payasos de tu circo, y sin ofender, se veia claramente que decian todo sin gracia, no parecian querer estar hay, era como si un amargado estuviera contando chistes negros-

-se lo he dicho a Utonio, pero nunca me escucha, tambien creo que un payaso deberia ser feliz y alegre, como tu por ejemplo- Butch escucho eso y se sonrojo mirandola asombrado -pero yo que se sobre payasos, "solo soy una chiquilla de la calle"- sito lo que Utonio le decia siempre que le daba su opinion al respecto.

-eres mas que eso- dijo Butch mirandola seriamente, ella se sonrojo por la mirada tan fija del chico -Alice...- la nombro, la chica no lo miro a los ojos miraba al suelo aun roja, el la tomo de la barbilla haciendo que la mirara -ven conmigo, te mostrare lo que es un payaso de verdad- dijo sonriente.

* * *

hola de nuevo amantes de lo anormal y lo oscuro, bienvenidos sean todos de nueva cuenta a este espectaculo siniestro n.n Butch al fin se encontro con el hombre de sus pesadillas, ¿que hara ahora que lo sabe? ofresco una sincera disculpa por haber tardado tanto u.u no tengo excusa. Pero ojala y este capitulo les guste n.n

tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿como se puede llamar el leon?

**Aaly: **¿de verdad te causa temor? :D GRACIAS y creo que su apellido es como se escucha n.n

**objet16: **listo, n.n ojala y te guste hasta ahora y sigas leyendo esta historia muchas gracias por tu review n.n si tienes alguna otra pregunta dinos y nosotros te contestamos

**Jek-red08**: gracias por seguir leyendo n.n y no no podemos matar a Utonio porque el controla al Leon y no se tu pero creo que es muy dificil matar a un leon con tus manos Boro ¬¬

**ppg y yo**: ¿que tal media lima? es como un limon pero la diferencia es que es mas grande y tiene un sabor muy dulce n.n y tambien es verde jeje gracias por leer n.n

**Alanaroth: **muchas gracias por interesarte y haber leido el comienzo n.n espero y este capitulo te guste

**NikiDaniZ: **lo se linda lo se todos lo odiamos u.u pero hay que admitir que hace todo mas interesante y misterioso :D

gracias por los reviews n.n


	6. los tres grandes magos

_** hola de nuevo amantes de lo anormal y lo oscuro, bienvenidos sean todos de nueva cuenta a este espectaculo siniestro, donde nadie sabe que podra pasar despues**_

* * *

-eres mas que eso- dijo Butch mirandola seriamente, ella se sonrojo por la mirada tan fija del chico -Alice...- la nombro, la chica no lo miro a los ojos miraba al suelo aun roja, el la tomo de la barbilla haciendo que la mirara -ven conmigo, te mostrare lo que es un payaso de verdad- dijo sonriente.

Butch caminaba rapidamente tirando de Buttercup quien lo seguia sin decir nada aunque si tenia que correr ya que las sancadas de Butch eran mas largas que las de ella. Fueron hasta el otro lado del pueblo, donde habia una carpa de mediano tamaño, varias personas estaban entrando, Kaoru se quedo impresionada

-¿que es esto?- pregunto Buttercup al ver todo eso -es el circo que habias mencionado ¿verdad?-

Butch asintio sonriente, comenzando a avansar pero Kaoru se quedo en el mismo lugar, CUando Butch se dio cuenta que Buttercup no lo seguia se acerco a ella.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto mirando como la chica jugaba con sus dedos -¿estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-¿no crees que yo no deberia estar aqui?- Butch no comprendio la pregunta -yo soy una miembro del circo, no crees que yo no sea bienvenida a este lugar?-

Butch se rasco un poco la cabeza, no habia pensado en eso cuando penso en llevarla

-¿que hace aqui una gitana?- ambos morenos escucharon a varios de las personas que iban al circo -¿que hace esa chica con Butch?- pregunto una de las admiradoras secretas de Butch

-talvez hechizo a Butch, despues de todo es un mago ¿no?- pregunto otra preocupada -de cualquier forma, talvez quiera estropear este circo-

Buttercup agacho la cabeza no dejando que miraran sus ojos, Butch la miro preocupada y se sintio como un idiota al haberla llebado a ese lugar.

-Alice...- le nombro Butch tomandola del brazo.

-ALICE- grito un niño vestido de payaso, se acerco a la chica que estaba un poco deprimida, pero al ver al niño trato de desaser su mueca

-Max- dijeron ambos morenos al ver al chico que habian salvado de esos dos idiotas

-¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto el niño, luego vio como Butch la tomaba la mano -oh estan en una cita- dijo con una sonrisa picara dandole un cotazo a Butch quien se sonrojo.

-¿como estas Max?- pregunto BUtch tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿tratas de cambiar de tema?- pregunto el niño haciendo reir a Buttercup, Butch estaba tan sonrojado que prefirio mirar a otro lado -tranquilo Butch, y estoy bien, desde que ustedes evitaron que me golpearan esos chicos, ya nadie me molesta a mi ni a ningun miembro del circo-

-que bien oir eso- dijo BUttercup, miro a su alrededor y muchos la miraban con miedo, Max lo noto -bueno tengo que irme, gracias por invitarme Butch, pero no pienso entrar a ningun lugar donde no sea bienvenida-

-lo entiendo, aun asi te acompañare- Buttercup acintio, ambos dieron la vuelta comenzando a irse.

-esperen- dijo un hombre grande de cabello castaño vestido con un traje bastante llamativo, Buttercup y Butch se volvieron para ver aquel hombre imponente -¿ustedes fueron los que salvaron a mi hijo?-

-pues...- dijo Butch rascando su cabeza, la verdad no sabia que decir.

-si son ellos papa- dijo Max sonriente.

-no lo salvamos, como se dice salvar, salvar, solo lo ayudamos-

-fue increible, Alice les aplico unas llaves y casi le quebra el brazo a uno de los chicos, pero consiguieron capturarla, pense que la lastimarian pero luego llego Butch y la salvo a ella y los chicos se fueron corriendo como los covardes que son- decia todo mientras hacia muecas de miedo, suspenso y alegria bastante graciosas

-yo no les aplique ninguna llave- dijo Buttercup un poco angustiada, si Utonio se enteraba de que se peleo en la calle podia darse por muerta, El padre de Max hizo una reverencia ante ambos Buttercup se sintio bastante apenada -lebantese porfavor- pidio BUttercup -eso no es necesario- Butch se rio por la actitud de la morena -no te rias- grito comenzando a ahorcarlo.

-alice, perdon... no puedo... respirar- dijo BUtch poniendose morado, la chica lo solto

-ya vamonos Butch- dijo la chica un poco roja

-¿no se quedaran a ver el espectaculo?- pregunto Max y su padre

-eso queriamos pero... creemos que no somos bienvenidos por venir del otro circo- dijo Butch

-eso es ridiculo- grito el padre de Max -ambos son bienvenidos, salvaron a mi hijo, ademas estabamos pensando en ir todo el elenco mañana a ver la funcion-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Butch, el padre de Max asintio -oiste eso Alice- la chica acintio sonriendo.

-espero un buen espectaculo señorita- dijo el padre de Max, Buttercup miro el suelo y luego se puso en pose de orgullo (con los brazos en la cintura)

-tendre que practicar- dijo Buttercup -aunque me encantaría ver algunos trucos de su mago- dijo la chica alegremente, Butch la miraba con ternura, sin duda era una chica especial. bueno despues de todo no cualquier chica podia hacer magia, pero Butch no la veia de esa manera, ella tenia algo que atraia a Butch.

-pues adelante chicos, ya vamos a comenzar- dijo Max sonriendo para despues correr dentro de la carpa seguido de su padre.

-¿vamos?- pregunto Butch mirando a Buttercup soriente acercandose a la carpa, al abrirla estaba un poco oscuro pero las luces comenzaban un poco mas adentro, lo que lo hacia verse mistrioso.

-¿deberiamos?- pregunto la chica mirando las luces con curiosidad, y luego a Butch quien le sonreia

-yo no tengo miedo- dijo Butch -pero si tu tienes puedes abrazarme, no me quejare- bromeo, provocando que Buttercup se echara a reir, de improvisto tomo a Butch del brazo derecho, ocasionando un sonrojo en el chico.

-baya, creo que el que tenia miedo de entrar solo eres tu- se burlo de Butch el cual comenzo a abanzar con orgullo

-no tengo miedo, si me atrevo a hablar con alguien tan rara e impredesible como tu, un camino con poca luz no es la gran cosa realmente- ambos se rieron.

Cuando llegaron Buttercp quedo con la boca abierta, podia verse pequeño por afuera pero realmente sabian como establecerse, habia puestos de dulces, palomitas, manzanas acarameladas un sin fin de golosinas y mas al fondo estaban los asientos para ver el espectaculo rodeando una gran arena.

-baya- eso fue lo unico que pudo decir

-me alegra que te guste- dijo Butch mirándola con una sonrisa -cuando Boomer me trajo aqui por primera vez todo era mas grande, aun asi, tenia tu misma expresion-

-¿Boomer es un amigo tuyo?- pregunto Buttercup

-es mi padre- dijo un poco cortante

-me gustaria conocerlo, debe ser un hombre muy amable- dijo sonriente -despues de todo te crio ¿no?- Butch solto una pequeña risa por lo bajo

-pues si, son los mejores- dijo sonriendo -deberías ir a apartar dos asientos yo iré a comprar unos dulces- Buttercup fue hacia la arena buscando buenos asientos solo encontró hasta adelante, y se sentó hay apartando uno para Butch.

Miro a su alrededor no pudiendo evitar sonreir, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en las gradas de un circo y ahora que se ponia a analizarlo, jamas habia estado en las gradas de su circo, ni siquera el dia que Mitch se habia ido.

-Alice- grito Butch sacandola de sus pensamientos, Buttercup lo miro mientras la buscaba con la mirada repleto de dulces -alice- grito de nuevo, por un momento sintio pena al decir que iba con el, pero luego decidio levantarse, Butch la identifico y se acerco.

-que bueno, pense que te habias ido- dijo preocupado, Buttercup se dio cuenta que lo decia enserio, al verlo se echo a reir.

-¿porque tienes tantos dulces?- pregunto divertida -podrias atraer a los animales- le advirtio.

-no les tengo miedo- dijo Butch sonriente -soy a prueva de colmillos y garras- la chica se comenzo a reir -ademas, no sabia que te gustaba-

-en realidad no me gustan mucho los dulces- dijo mirando la arena, Butch solto un suspiro desepcionado, la morena lo miro de reojo y noto una pequeña cajita de dulces en una de sus manos -eso es caramelo agridulce- pregunto un poco sonrojada.

Butch miro su mano y le extendio la cajita, Buttercup extendio la mano y saco una tira de caramelo rojo cubierto con azucar, le dio una mordida e hizo una pequeña mueca, Butch se echo a reir

-pense que no te gustaban los dulces-

-dije que no me gustaban **mucho**- le explico moridendo mas del caramelo -no que no me gustaran- Butch comenzo a reir.

-sean bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas- dio la bienvenida el anfitrion un hombre grande y con un traje rojo, su pantalon blanco y detalles en dorado -y gente de todas las edades, espero que disfruten nuestra actuacion, la mia y la de todos nuestros actores-

En ese momento salieron a escena todos los actores,domador, bailarinas, payasos, gimnastas, malavaristas, acrobatas, lanza cuchillos, traga fuegos, ademas de animales diferentes y por ultimo dos magos.

-demosles un fuerte aplauso a todos nuestros artistas-

Todo el publico aplaudía alegremente Buttercup tambien lo hacia emocionada.

primero pasaron las bailarinas dando vueltas muy agraciadas, una de ellas se acerco a Butch y le acaricio la barbilla, Buttercup sonlto una risita al ver como Butch se apartaba y la chica hacia una mueca un poco molesta. Despues pasaron los malabaristas y los acrobatas, todos querian gritar al verlos en los columpios lanzandose unos a otros.

Cuando fue el turno de los payasos Buttercup quedo impresionada, al principio no paraba de reir tanto que el estomago comenzó a doler les a ella como a Butch, luego uno se puso a hacer malabares con tomates mientras otro decía tonterías y se movía de un lado para otro muy chistoso, cada vez que uno de ellos decia algo tonto o fuera de lugar, el payaso de los malabares le lanzaba un tomate.

Después de terminar su numero los payasos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron del escenario.

-¿que te parecio?- pregunto Butch seriamente esperando su respuesta

-me encanto- grito emocionada mientras le daba una gran mordida a una manzana acaramelada

-¿de donde sacaste esa manzana?- pregunto Butch revisando los dulces.

-pues estaba aquí a tu lado- le explico, entonces Buttercup la volvio a morder, la manzana estaba tan jugosa que un hilo de saliba se quedo pegada en la manzana provocando que se sonrojara avergonzada.

-que raro- dij o Buttercup -no es normal que tu saliba se pegue en las manzanas- dijo algo curiosa.

-y ahora señoras y señores, demosle un gran aplauso a los magos- de la nada ubo una pequeña explosion que saco humo de color en la arena, cuando se disipo tres hombres elegantemente vestidos con sombreros y gabardinas de negro estaban hay parados saludando al publico.

-el increíble Markob- uno de los magos hizo una reverencia, tenia el cabello verde y los ojos amarillos -el sorprendente Michel- otro sonrio y saludo con la mano, tenia el cabello cafe y los ojos azules -y el mas grande mago de todos los tiempos Magnus- el que estaba en medio solo asintio levemente con la cabeza sonriendo.

Butch se puso completamente rojo, esa era su manzana, y Buttercup había mordido justo la parte donde el la habia mordido, prácticamente se habían dado un beso pero de intermedio estaba una manzana, una dulce y jugosa manzana.

-amm... Alice- dijo un poco apenado Butch, ella lo volteo a ver curiosa de lo que diria -esa era mi manzana- la morena escucho eso y se puso roja.

-se nos ha informado que tenemos a una pequeña maga hoy como invitada- dijo Magnus, quien miro a Buttercup -espero que nuestro espectaculo sea de su agrado- dijo sonriendo.

-lo lamento- dijo apenada devolviendo la manzana, pero luego la dejo a un lado -te comprare otra- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-para nuestro truco necesitamos un voluntario- pidio uno de ellos, fue en ese momento que Buttercup se levanto con la intención única de comprar una nueva manzana, pero los magos no sabian eso.

-bien- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa un poco burlona, Markob y Michel desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer a ambos lados de Buttercup, todos vieron eso y aplaudieron emocionadamente, Buttercup por su parte estaba confundida miro a Butch quien tampoco sabia de que estaban hablando, (aun estaba algo sonrojado por lo de la manzana).

-¿pero que?- pregunto la chica mirando a ambos magos que la tomaron delicadamente de ambos lados de los brazos.

-parece que es un poco timida- dijo Magnus aun con su sonrisa -demos le un fuerte aplauso- todos aplaudieron ambos magos la abrazaron envolviéndola con sus gabardinas.

-Butch- grito ella nerviosa, los tres desaparecieron y aparecieron nuevamente en el escenario entonces Markob y Michel se separaron y BUttercup ya no estaba.

Butch se levanto alterado.

-¿donde esta?- pregunto Butch molesto con toda la intencion de ir hacia el escenario.

-tranquilos- dijo Magnus captando su atencion ahora estaba el en una pequeña tarima donde habia algo envuelto con una cortina muy grande, Michel y Markob se acercaron con el.

los tres al mismo tiempo quitaron la cortina revelando a Buttercup sentada en una silla comodamente, la cual miraba a todos lados desorientada.

-muy bien ahora aremos algo que los dejara impactados- grito Michel poniéndose detras de Buttercup, ella lo miro desconfiada pero prefirió que eso continuara y no armar un escandalo, pensar que solo queria una manzana.

-aremos algo que no cualquier persona puede hacer- dijo Markob poniendose a un lado de ella.

Magnus se puso delante de ella y sonrio. una musica comenzo a hacer una ambiente misterioso, los tres movian las manos de forma cordinada, "bastante ensallado" penso Buttercup sonriente, entonces comenzo a darse cuenta de que se estaba elevando de su silla y se quedo asombrada.

Pudo ver como Butch no le quitaba la vista de encima parecia asombrado y a la vez un poco preocupado, pero su sonrisa podia aparentar muy bien.

Los tres magos la bajaron cuidadosamente hasta que se sentó nuevamente en la silla. y miro a los tres magos, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los tres hicieron una reverencia.

-quisiera intentarlo- dijo Buttercup bastante sonriente, los tres se miraron y echaron una pequeña risa.

-no creo que puedas hacer eso, pequeña- dijo Markob mirandola grasiosamente, ella se cruzo de brazos un poco ofendida -las mujeres no hacen magia- Buttercup hizo puños con sus manos por inercia.

-dejame intentarlo, ya veremos lo que pasa- dijo retadoramete -oh acaso tienes miedo de que una mujer te gane- un gran "uhh" se escucho en la arena, Markob solto una carcajada y miro a sus compañeros, Magnus solo se encogio de hombros.

-no hablaras enserio Magnus- dijo Markob -es una muejer, y ni siquiera eso, es una niña-

-tu lanzaste el reto, Markob- dijo Michel un poco inseguro -¿te vas a retactar?- Markob miro a Buttercup y se sento en la silla.

Magnus se acerco a Buttercup sonriente

-solo respira y concentrate- dijo para luego retirarse para ver lo que pasaria a continuacion.

Buttercup miro a Markob sentado en la silla de pies cruzados mirandola confiado. ella miro a BUtch quien asintio, Buttercup cerro los ojos y consentro su energia en sus brazos. "ni siquiera eso, es una niña" esas palabras se escucharon en su mente haciendo que se irritara un poco "eres solo una chiquilla de la calle" ahora era Utonio

-no lo soy- dijo para si misma cerrando con mas fuerza los ojos "esto es un circo, no un espectaculo callejero"; "no quieras revajar a mi circo a tu nivel"; "deberia dejarte en la calle"

-basta- "eres una idiota" -ya para- "el idiota de Mitch morira" -suficiente- "ya estoy arto, deberia matar a esa mocosa" -¡dejame bajar!- grito Markob.

-Alice- grito Butch tocando su hombro, Buttercup abrio los ojos y pudo ver como el mago estaba sobre el techo solto un alarido, habia olvidado por completo lo que asia, Markob callo violentamente pero antes de hacerlo, los dos magos lo evitaron.

Markob se lebanto, para despues retirarse del escenario al igual que Michel, Magnus miro a Buttercup asombrado y exaltado a la vez.

-¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Magnus mirandola aun asi, ella bajo la mirada, si utonio se enteraba que ella estaba dando espectaculos en publico gratis, la mataria.

-Buttercup- susurro insegura, Magnus abrio aun mas los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron, Butch la miro sorprendido.

-asi que ese es tu nombre de verdad-

* * *

**lamento haberlos echo esperar tanto ¿reviews? n.n**

**objet16: **muchas gracias n.n de verdad que bueno que te este gustando hasta ahora espero que este capitulo no sea la esepcion

**Jek-red08**: Ania: Boro no te gustan los circos T.T entonces no te gusta nuestra historia... lo siento, denme un momento, necesito un pañuelo/ Karla: oye eso no es justo ellos no tienen armas no son como tu y tu hacha ¬¬, gracias por leer Jess espero que te guste este capitulo

**Alanaroth: **muchas gracias, lamento que haya sido tan corto t.t pero la verdad no tengo mucha inspiracion en estos dias pero si tienes alguna sujerencia para nuestra historia nos encantaria escucharla

**andrea. es: **ya lo continue jaja espero que te guste n.n y gracias por seguirme n.n

**FenixCeleste: **muchas gracias por leer que bueno que te guste n.n

**Beelen'ewe:** que bueno que las autoras no quieren matar a Butch n.n sino quien sabe que hubiera pasado ¿no crees? jeje me gusta que te guste mi finc n.n jeje perdon hoy ando muy simple jaja espero que lo sigas leeyendo hasta el final

**Daliachicacereal: **lamento tardarme tanto esque con tantas historias y ademas de la escuela me vuelvo loca aveces pero voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido aunque no te prometo nada n.n espero que sigas leyendo mi finc aunque me tarde un poco u.u

**Leon fire: **espero que tambien te guste este capitulo


	7. Cheshire El Sonriente

_** bienvenidos de nuevo amantes de lo anormal y lo oscuro, bienvenidos sean todos de nueva cuenta a este espectaculo siniestro, donde nadie sabe que podra pasar despues**_

* * *

Buttercup caminaba al lado de Butch en silencio incomodo, Buttercup queria explicar lo que habia pasado, pero no tenia ninguna excusa, Markob la habia provocado y a pesar de conocer el riesgo de usar la magia contra otras personas, ella aun era una niña, no podia controlarse del todo.

-oye...- le dijo Butch rompiendo el hielo -aun me debes esa manzana- bromeo tratando de hacer que riera, Buttercup agacho la cabeza un poco angustiada -no tienes de que avergonzarte-

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto no comprendiendo a que se referia

-Buttercup es un nombre aun mas lindo que Alice- la morena se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso -ademas de que te queda mucho mejor-

-no es mi nombre- lo interrumpio mirando el suelo

-¿estas asustada por lo que paso en la arena con Markob?- Buttercup no dijo nada, solo comenzo a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, Butch la noto angustiada asi que la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo -no te preocupes, el se lo meresia, si tu no hacias algo, ten por seguro que yo lo hubiera echo-

-¿que ahora me cuidaras?- pregunto un tanto sospechosa

-que buena idea- exclamo -desde ahora te cuidare, te protegere y no dejare que nada te pase, sere como un...- Butch estaba buscando una palabra adecuada.

-¿hermano?- pregunto esta esperando su respuesta

-em... si- dijo finalmente -como un hermano- aunque lo acepto un tanto incomforme.

-gracias- agradecio un poco sonrojada -aunque se cuidarme sola-

-pero no conoces los alrededores de noche estos lugares son peligrosos-

-siempre he tenido una escolta, no necesito a otra-

-entonces seamos amigos, no parientes- le dijo extendiendole la mano, Buttercup sonrio.

-me agrada mas esa idea- dijo tomando su mano

+.+.+.+.+

-te tardaste mucho- dijo Utonio, sorprendiendo a Buttercup entrar silenciosamente a su habitación -¿a donde fuiste?-

-estaba con Butch...- dijo Buttercup tratando de evadir la pregunta -¿que haces en mi habitación?- pregunto molesta.

-este es mi circo, todo lo que este en el es mio, incluyendo tu habitación y también a ti- dijo severamente, Buttercup miro hacia el suelo bastante asustada por lo que dijo.

-¿encontraste lo que querías para tus trucos?- pregunto serio mirando que no tenia nada en las manos.

-solo compre unas cartas, no tenia mas dinero, ademas me quede practicando, de echo pensaba practicar por un rato mas-

-ya veo- dijo Utonio levantándose lentamente de la cama -aquí tienes- dijo dándole una pequeña cajita negra, Buttercup al verla se cubrio la boca con los labios y sus pupilas se dilataron -creo que ya es hora para que recuerdes tu lugar-

Utonio lanzo la cajita a su cama y esta se abrio, un ruido salio de ella, una melodia. Buttercup miro la caja, no podia despegar los ojos de esa pequeña caja, pero Utonio la obligo a mirarlo.

-tu lugar esta aqui, y no afuera, mas te vale que no olvides eso-

-tu no eres mi padre- grito llena de furia -me quitaste todo lo que tenia y te atreves a decir eso- Utonio la golpeo con fuerza en la cara lanzandola al suelo violentamente, Buttercup solo lo miro.

-yo soy tu dueño, de no ser por mi serias una muerta de hambre que solo hacia trucos estupidos para conseguir robarle algo a los ingenuos, junto con ese bastardo de Mitch-

Buttercup se levanto y salio de la habitacion llena de furia, escucho como Utonio le gritaba pero no le importo, salio del circo hacia el bosque rapido y sin detenerse, hasta que se encontro en el lago donde casi se ahogaba el otro dia. Dejo caerse de rodillas comenzando a respirar agitadamente, cuando se recupero de estar casi sin aliento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Sin limpiarse las lagrimas se quito su saco, dejando ver una camisa negra, en el lago habia una enorme piedra en la que podias saltar claramente, Buttercup subio a ella mirando el reflejo de las estrellas, parecia que la luna no estaba en ningun lugar, y asi era, era luna nueva, asi que no podia verse. Extendio la mano como si quisiera tocar el cielo o al menos alcanzarlo con los dedos.

-anima venato*- murmuro derramando lagrimas, de repente una estela verde limon la recorrio moviendose para todas partes -Mitch- dijo y la estela salio disparada hacia algun lugar -aqua oculo*-

De repente otra estela aparecio y se puso en el agua, apareciendo varias imagenes que se movian con toda rapidez, hasta que se detubo en un chico castaño que traia una maleta en su espalda y caminaba por las calles de alguna ciudad, entonces llego a una pozada, rento un cuarto y se lanzo a la cama. Buttercup miraba todo eso con una mirada llena de alivio, ahora estaba llorando de felicidad. Se sentia alegre de saber que Mitch seguia con vida.

En ese momento sintio un extraño mareo, la imagen se comenzo a bolver borrosa, Buttercup cayo al agua sin querer al sentirse debil, y destruyendo la imagen de Mitch. Ella se tranquilizo y comenzo a flotar.

Se sumergio nuevamente comenzando a nadar hasta la orilla, antes de salir se detubo dandose cuenta de que alguien estaba hay parado esperandola, con su saco.

-sabias que nadar es muy relajante- le dijo mirando a cierto chico con mascara -bueno, pues lo es, pero no funciona cuando alguien te espía- dijo hundiéndose de nuevo, aguanto la respiración un rato y saco la cabeza, el chico seguia sin decir nada -asi que si me espias, te conviertes en un acosador, deberias avengorzarte-

-¿quien es el chico?- pregunto el payaso, Buttercup salio del agua escurriendo, hacia un poco de frio cosa que provoco que temblara, el payaso le extendio su saco, ella intendo quitarse el agua lo mejor posible y lo tomo.

-gracias- dijo acomodandoselo, el solo hizo un gesto en forma cordial, como diciendo "es un placer" -tambien por lo de el otro dia, por salvarme- dijo sonriendo, despues se quedo pensando un momento -¿viste lo que hice?- pregunto asustada -no le vayas a decir a nadie porfavor-

El payaso solo puso su pulgar en alto para luego fingir que su boca fuera un cierre, ponerle candado y tirar la llave

-no hablas mucho verdad- dijo un poco extrañada, el solo la miraba sin decir nada -¿porque usas esa mascara?- pregunto levantando la mano con intencion de tomarla, pero el lo evito con su mano un poco fuerte apretando la muñeca de Buttercup

-no creo que deba confiar en ti- murmuro insegura -nunca dices nada y no conosco tu rostro-

-puedes confiar en mi, tranquilizate- le dijo mostrando la sonrisa de su mascara con las manos -pero no me quitare la mascara, la amo- Buttercup se dio cuenta de que la mascara debia cambiarle la voz, ya que sonaba un poco bajo y no podia identificar realmente su edad.

-un payaso que tiene panico escenico- dijo Buttercup sonriendo con cansancio

-no es panico escenico, solo que...- no termino de hablar cuando ella se resbalo -¿gastaste mucha energia verdad?- dijo tomandola evitando que cayera -no sabes que si llegas a tu limite podrias morir-

-pero estoy muy lejos de mi limite- murmuro agitada, pero comenzo a ver borroso y se apoyo en el Payaso.

-eso no parece muy cierto- dijo el payaso preocupado cargandola -te llevare al circo- le dijo, ella lo tomo del hombro y el la miro

-¿como te llamas?- pregunto Buttercup mirandolo -yo soy Buttercup- le dijo su nombre real bastante seria

-todos me llaman Cheshire- dijo comenzando a caminar con ella en brazos, Buttercup se echo a reir

-¿como el gato de Alicia en wonderland? que curioso- murmuro apoyandose en el hombro de Cheshire, sintiendo que perdia sus fuerzas

+.+.+.+.+

-¿donde esta Buttercup?- pregunto Blossom a Utonio quien acariciaba a Rex mientras miraba como se consumia el fuego de una pequeña fogata al aire libre, Blossom conocia esa mirada, era la misma que tenia cuando estaba a punto de matar a alguien -y porque estas afuera-

-relajate Blossom- dijo su padre mirandola aun con esos ojos, provocando que la peliroja sintiera que temblaba -seguramente volvera, no pudo ir muy lejos.

-¿Buttercup se fue?- pregunto Blossom entrando mas en panico de lo que ya estaba, rapidamente salio corriendo hacia su habitacion, cuando volvio a salir traia puesta una capa roja, Utonio se burlo de ella -¿que?-

-esa capa...- murmuro burlonamente -te la regalo tu madre y la traias cuando tu amado Brick murio, ¿no crees que es de mal augurio?- Blossom bajo la mirada un poco triste de que le recordaran eso.

-voy a buscarla- dijo prendiendo una linterna -es peligroso que este sola en la noche-

-por mas que quieras protegerla y tratarla como tu hija, nunca lo sera- Blossom no dijo nada, solo se limito a caminar.

Rex se levanto como si hubiera encontrado algo, Utonio se dio cuenta de eso y miro al Leon moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando algo

-¿que ocuerre Rex?- pregunto Utonio al Leon, Blossom se volvio para ver lo que pasaba.

Rex comenzó a soltar un gruñido, como si estuviera molesto, mirando hacia el bosque, Utonio y Blossom pudieron escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

Utonio mantuvo a Rex tranquilo hasta que pudieran ver quien era la persona que se acercaba, entonces Ambos pudieron darse cuenta de que un payaso con mascara se acercaba cargando a Buttercup que estaba semi inconciente.

Cheshire se dio cuenta de las dos personas que estaban hay mirandolo sin palabras, Tanto Utonio como Blossom entraron en shock. Se acerco con Blossom quien tomo a Buttercup mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y la ponia delicadamente en el suelo con ayuda de Cheshire. Utonio miro todo, Rex solto un rugido feroz, Cheshire se levanto y se fue corriendo por el bosque, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-imposible- murmuro Utonio saliendo del shock -simplemente es imposible que el bastardo sobreviviera-

.

Buttercup abrio lentamente los ojos, y se levanto con dolor de cabeza sentia que en cualquier momento explotaria, se puso de pie dandose cuenta de que estaba descalsa. Miro a su alrededor y lo primero que noto fue a Rex al lado de la puerta como un enorme guardian que aria cualquier cosa con tal de que no pasara.

Rex solto un gran gruñido que la sobresalto provocando que saltara hacia arriba de su cama bastante segundo despues Utonio y Blossom entraron a la habitacion llendo directo hacia ella.

-¿donde fuiste anoche?- pregunto Utonio mirandola con desesperacion, se podia apreciar que estaba ademas de molesto cansado, Buttercup sospecho que talvez ni siquiera habia dormido -¿que te hizo?-

-¿que?- pregunto la morena con bastante ausencia -no se de que me hablas-

Blossom aparto a Utonio de la niña y la miro con seriedad, algo muy raro para Blossom, ni siquiera cuando hacia travesuras la habia mirado de esa manera.

-¿que esta pasando?- pregunto mirandolos, Utonio golpeo con fuerza un mueble asustando a las dos mujeres

-sal de aqui- le ordeno Utonio a Blossom, ella miro a Buttercup quien le pedia con la mirada que no lo hiciera -ahora- grito con fuerza, Blossom por instinto se levanto de golpe dejando a la morena con el maniaco.

-¿quien es el chico que te dejo ayer?- pregunto Utonio cuando Blossom cerro completamente la puerta, Buttercup no supo contestar -dimelo- ordeno

-¿Butch?- pregunto confundida -es solo un chico que vive en el pueblo-

-el no- le dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseia -el chico con la mascara- Buttercup se quedon en silencio ante esa pregunta, no sabia como contestar -dime- dijo tomando la pequeña caja de nuevo -oh dile adios a el recuerdo de tu querida madre- le dijo tomando la caja con toda la intencion de lanzarla al suelo.

-no se como se llama- dijo alarmada por la caja, Utonio dejo caer la caja al suelo provocando que se rompiera -es enserio- grito arrodillandose hacia la cajita pero antes de eso Rex se interpuso y Utonio piso la caja -basta- pidio -es la verdad-

-lo se- dijo dejando de pisar la caja -pero, si sabes lo que te conviene, le quitaras la mascara, o dejaras de verlo-

Dicho eso salio seguido por Rex, Buttercup miro la cajita destrosada, evitando derramar lagrimas tomo las piesas comenzando a recogerlas.

* * *

**¿reviews? _eso es todo hasta el momento, nos veremos pronto_**

*rastreador de almas

*ojo del agua

**objet16: **espero que tus dudas sean resueltas n.n

**Jek-red08**: ¿porque no te gustan los circos Boro? acaso un oscuro trauma de pequeño

**Alanaroth: **que bueno que te guste n.n nos alegro mucho tu review gracias

**FenixCeleste: **gracias por leer n.n

**Daliachicacereal: **me encanta que te encante n.n jaja de verda es un placer escuchar eso


	8. abriendo nuevas heridas

_** bienvenidos de nuevo amantes de lo anormal y lo oscuro, bienvenidos sean todos de nueva cuenta a este espectáculo siniestro, donde nadie sabe que podra pasar despues**_

* * *

Utonio estaba caminando por los alrededores del circo, no tenia intención de ir al pueblo ni mucho menos, le traía malos recuerdos sobre su estúpida e inutil hija. Si no le sirviera para su plan, ya estaría muerta.

Rex lo acompañaba, cuidaba a Utonio de cualquier cosa como un guardián. Ultima mente, la presencia del León se había vuelto mas tranquilizadora. Supuso que era por aquel pueblo donde sus habitantes -según el- eran un montón de delincuentes y estúpidas ratas.

En especial Chessire, desde que apareció, supo que debía poner en marcha su plan antes de lo planeado, para finalmente terminar con esa molestia, con su hija, y también con su hijo, que supuso, también debía estar vivo. Pero seguía sin explicarse era como podía seguir vivo. El mismo lo había encerrado contra Rex, vio como su cuerpo dejaba de moverse. ¿acaso era un fantasma?

Una sombra que paso muy cerca lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo para darse cuenta de que la sombra, era un hombre, con capa y la capucha no le dejaba ver el rostro, parecía estarlo guiando una especie de luz amarilla, igual a la que Buttercup hacia de vez en cuando en sus presentaciones. La figura corría en dirección al circo, pudo ver como traía una daga en uno de sus brazos mientras corría.

Lejos de preocuparse, los ojos de Utonio se llenaron de genuina curiosidad, aun la herida no se curaba por completo, así que correr no era una opción, le ordeno a Rex que solamente se limitara a seguirlo. El León se echo a correr tras el posible "homicida" y Utonio los siguió con paso tranquilo, pero dando zancadas largas.

El hombre encapuchado corrió hasta el circo, se movia cautelosa mente esperando que nadie lo notara. Entro en la gran carpa roja sin mas. Rex soltó un gruñido y entro bastante molesto mostrando sus dientes. Siguió al hombre hasta una de las habitaciones, donde la puerta tenia el nombre de Alice.

Abrio la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación. Rex se quedo afuera, Utonio aparecio de repente, al ver la habitación en la que estaba el hombre abrió la puerta sigilosamente y entro. El encapuchado saco la daga y la clavo en la cama esperando ver sangre, al no ver eso quito las sabanas. No habia nadie.

-¿que buscas exactamente aqui?- hablo finalmente Utonio, asustando al hombre encapuchado, quien se volteo lentamente notando a Utonio y a Rex recargado en la puerta como si nada. -contesta- exigió.

Rex gruño poniendo aun mas nervioso al hombre, bajo con cuidado su capucha mostrando su cabello verde y ojos amarillos. Markob

-Mi nombre es Markob y su maga me debe algo-

-¿que buscas exactamente con Alice?- pregunto Utonio de brazos cruzados -¿que hizo ella ahora?-

Markob cerro los puños con molestia, como si el solo echo de decir su nombre lo molestara.

-venganza- contesto finalmente -Me puso en ridículo en mi propio escenario-

Utonio sonrió burlón al escuchar aquello, como si disfrutara verlo lleno de amargura

-¿y ahora quieres destruirla por eso?- su voz ya no tenia ni interés ni curiosidad, ahora solo sonaba aburrido -cometelo Rex-

El león se acerco a Markob, quien no pudo huir porque sus piernas temblaban. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar aterrado.

-suficiente- dijo Utonio. Rex obedientemente se detuvo frente al mago que ahora estaba tan pálido que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-escuche... le juro que no volveré a molestarlo, a nadie de este circo, ni siquiera a Alice- dijo suplicante. Utonio solto un suspiro decepcionado de aquel hombre.

-no quiero eso...- dijo Utonio mirando a Markob como si fuera un niño con un nuevo juguete -a partir de ahora yo soy tu jefe, aras todo lo que yo te diga sin protestar-

-¿y yo que ganaria?- Utonio sonrio complacido.

-que mi león no te arranque la cabeza-

+.+.+.+

-Buttercup- grito Butch acercándose a ella -¿estas bien? estas pálida, ¿porque no vuelves a tu casa?

-estoy bien Butch, tranquilo, solo que... no dormí muy bien que digamos- se justifico mirando hacia otro lado, Butch la miro sospechoso pero luego miro hacia otro lado, la verdad es que si queria descanzar, pero lo que menos quería en ese momento era estar en su casa-¿que quieres hacer hoy?-

el chico esperaba que cambiara esa cara triste que tenia, por sus expresiones de diario que la caracterizaban y que tanto le gustaban a Butch. -estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo- dijo Butch con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando por un segundo, que podrían hacer, Buttercup solo quería dejar de pensar en su pequeña cajita destrozada, sus manos estaban llenas de heridas por estar recogiendo los fragmentos del suelo toda la noche, quería despejar su mente pero cada vez que estaba por conseguirlo, el dolor en sus manos hacia que lo recordara.

Butch por su parte estaba un tanto preocupado, quería ver a la Buttercup de siempre, que reia y bromeaba con el, ahora sentía como si un abismo los separara a ambos, la morena parecía ausente y distraída. Sin duda algo había pasado, algo que no queria decirle. Quiso pensar que era para no preocupar lo en lugar de que no le tuviera confianza para contarcelo, la idea lo abrumo.

-Buttercup- la llamo el chico pero ella no lo escucharlo, estaba muy ocupada jugando con sus dedos.

Entonces noto algo peculiar, las manos de Buttercup, tenían unos lindos guantes blancos, se pregunto porque se los había puesto si las funciones del circo comenzaban hasta la puesta del sol, ademas de eso no traia mas, su ropa no era su tipico traje llamativo de maga, solo traia puesto un short negro y debajo unas mallas de igual color, ademas de un suéter verde.

Pensó, por un momento que por mas que Buttercup tratara de adapatarse a los demas, seria dificil que lo lograra, su ropa era llamativa, divertida, incluso un poco reveladora, pero no demasiado, parecia ser que a ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres...

Los guantes no hacian juego ademas de que eran parte de su disfraz, habia algo que no cuadraba hay... Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, los guantes que habian sido blancos ahora tenían pequeñas manchitas rojas, como botones de rosas rojas esperando a abrirse. Aunque sabia perfectamente que no eran decoraciones. Era sangre.

-Buttercup- grito esta vez, la chica lo miro asustada de que le gritara con tal ferocidad, hizo una mueca de estar molesta, nunca le había gustado que le gritaran, mucho menos de esa forma.

Butch supo que había malinterpretado su grito, en realidad solo estaba preocupado, Buttercup iba a decir algo, pero Butch no la dejo, sino que tomo sus manos con un tanto de fuerza, provocando le dolor a la chica, lo lamento enseguida e intento hacerlo con mas delicadeza. Poco a poco le quito los guantes, dandose cuenta de que estos traian vendas rojas, por toda la sangre que la chica estaba perdiendo.

-¿como es que...- no termino la oración por tantas cosas que le pasaron por la mente, la chica lo veía con horror, sin poder soportarlo las lagrimas salieron de los ojos verdes y cristalinos de la chica. -te llevare con el doctor-

Butch tomo a Buttercup de la muñeca para evitar presionar mas las heridas. Entre las protestas de la chica y su llanto Butch apenas sabia lo que decía. "estoy bien" "no te molestes" Pero el la ignoraba, ahora estaba molesto, pero apenas sabia expresarlo, su semblante era serio. Pero no mostraba estar al borde de un ataque de paranoia. Cosa que comenzaba a considerar.

-quieres dejar de arrastrarme por todo el pueblo- dijo Buttercup zafándose del agarre del chico, había recuperado la postura y ya no estaba llorando, cosa que agradecía -puedo ir yo sola con el doctor-

-claro que puedes- contesto Butch sonriendo -pero no te dejare, es el deber de los hermanos mayores cuidar a sus hermanitas-

-te había dicho que no quería que me vieras como tu hermana menor- replico.

-y yo lo acepte, pero no puedes cuidarte tu sola Buttercup, eres tan torpe y descuidada que seria facil derrotarte- La chica abrió los ojos molesta, de inmediato Butch se cubrió la boca -yo... no quise... es decir...

-¿eso es lo que piensas?- pregunto cerrando los puños, la sangre broto de las manos mas que antes, pero no le intereso -pues no me importa Butch, vete al diablo- grito, todo el mundo la miro, nunca nadie le había dicho eso a Butch. Sin embargo a ella no le importaba eso en ese momento.

La chica salio corriendo dando grandes zancadas, todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino la miraba como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica despechada, a ella no le importaba, solo queria irse, irse y no volver a verlo. En cambio Butch estaba lleno de incertidumbre y angustia. ¿que habia pasado con la chica tan extrovertida y alegre que el conocio ese dia en la plaza?

Planeo seguirle, pero para cuando había salido de ese shock, Buttetcup se habia perdido de su campo visual, no sabia a donde se habia ido, llevo sus manos a su boca, dándose cuenta de que sonreía nerviosamente. Salio corriendo de ese lugar antes de que las personas se le acercaran a preguntar si estaba bien. Aunque obviamente no lo estaba, se sentía mareado y habia empalidecido, parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Corrio hasta su casa, donde sus padres estaban en la cocina, algo olía muy bien. Cerro la puerta de golpe, causando que ambos salieran de la cocina alarmados. El no se dio cuenta, subio las escaleras corriendo y se echo a su cama, tomo de su mesita de noche la caja que sus padres le habia regalado, abrazándola como si fuera un peluche pequeño.

Una mujer rubia de aproximadamente 30 años de edad aunque su rostro se veia mas joven se acerco a el, miro a su esposo Boomer preocupada, el hombre asintió y se acerco hasta ella.

-Butch...- lo nombro Bubbles tomándolo con delicadeza del hombro -¿que ha pasado?- pregunto con una voz tan delicada como la caricia de un petalo.

El chico se tenso al sentir la mano de su madre, ocultando mas la cara en su almohada, Bubbles hizo una mueca de tristeza al no poder ayudar a su hijo. En realidad estaba mucho mas que preocupada. Solo había visto así a su hijo cuando era pequeño y tenia pesadillas sobre sus padres verdaderos. En esos momentos ella y Boomer se la pasaban en vela tranquilizando al pequeño hasta que se quedaba dormido en sus brazos.

La idea de no poder hacer nada por su hijo la abrumo comenzando finalmente ella tambien a llorar, Boomer la abrazo fuertemente, los sollozos de su madre hicieron que Butch se preocupara. Se incorporo en su cama aun sin poder ver el rostro de sus padres y seco sus lagrimas. Para luego voltear y sonreir.

-mama- dijo Butch acercándose a ella y tomarla del hombro.

Bubbles volteo a verlo aun con lagrimas surcando sus mejillas. Tomo a su hijo de la mejilla acariciándolo con el pulgar. El contacto cariñoso de su madre lo reconforto mucho.

-¿es por Buttercup?- pregunto Boomer con su voz tambaleante. Butch se impresiono, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre con temor en la voz. Butch asintio ante su pregunta.

-lo eche a perder- dijo haciendo puños con sus manos, para luego darle una lebe reseña de lo que habia pasado

-no te preocupes querido- le dijo a ambos Bubbles. A Boomer porque ella seguirá llorando y a Butch por lo que le estaba pasando. Seco sus lagrimas -ella es muy especial para ti, quieres cuidarla... ella lo entenderá-

Butch miro a su madre con una sonrisa, Bubbles siempre supo como hacerlo sentir mejor.

-ahora debe andar por el pueblo, buscala- le dijo Boomer con animo.

-¿y si ella no quiere hablar conmigo y vuelve a correr?-

Bubbles y Boomer se miraron entre ellos asombrados, luego se echaron a reir.

-¿desde cuando te da miedo hablar con las chicas?- preguntaron entre risas. Butch enrojeció por lo que sus padres dijeron.

+.+.+.+

Buttercup llego hasta las afueras del pueblo, estaba justo del otro lado del circo, podría decir que que estaba oficialmente perdida. Soltó un suspiro de frustración, podría volver por sus pasos, pero el problema era que no sabia a donde había ido, solo se limito a correr sin ninguna dirección.

-¿Alice?- ella se asusto de que alguien la nombrara y se volteo encontrándose con...

-Max- dijo Buttercup secando los restos de lagrimas que tenia en la cara.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el niño preocupado acercándose a ella, tomo sus manos notando los cortes -santo dios ¿quien te hizo esto?- dijo alarmado -acompáñame-

-no Max... espera- pero el niño no hizo caso, estaba preocupado asi que intento jalarla con todas sus fuerzas, el niño era fuerte para tener 10 años -Max-

-suficiente de escusas- dijo serio -vendrás conmigo, ninguna amiga mía, estará lastimada su puedo evitarlo-

-¿amiga?- murmuro deteniendo su caminar, al igual que Max.

-si, mi amiga, porque eso eres ¿no? eres mi amiga- Buttercup se cubrio la boca con las manos ante esa respuesta del niño, lo mismo le habia dicho Butch unos días después de conocerla, al recordarlo comenzó a llorar y abrazo al niño -no llores- dijo alarmado Max -pronto te curaras, ya lo veras-

Max la llevo hasta el Star-Circ donde todos estaban jugando poker, Magnus. El gran mago. Fue el primero en verlos entrar.

-vaya- exclamo -pero si es la chica aterrizaje forzoso- todos los vieron al decir eso sonrientes -¿vienes a llevar a Markob a la luna? porque el no esta aqui, aunque te agradeceria mucho que lo hicieras

-Magnus- dijo Max mirandolo con ojos suplicantes -esta herida ¿puedes revisarla?- pidio el niño.

El gran mago se acerco al igual que Michel, Buttercup miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada, ella nunca habia estado cerca de dos magos tan talentosos, la hacian sentirse una novata. Max tomo las manos de la niña y las extendio hacia ambos magos.

Michel solto un alarido de dolor como si el lo sientiera. Magnus solo sonrio.

-sera mejor que me acompañes si no quieres perder ambas manos- dijo Magnus tomandola y llevandola hasta su camerino -y nadie toque mis cartas porque lo sabre-

* * *

**¿reviews? _se que es muy sinico de mi parte pedir esto cuando me eh tardado una eternidad en actualizar, lo lamento mucho, espero tener mas tiempo ahora que estoy en vacasiones_**

**Jek-red08**: ¿puedo preguntar porque odias los monos Boro? y no, no es Brick... bueno tal vez si... bueno no se... lo pensare jaja n.n no les dire quien es a ninguno de los dos, pero saben que los quiero n.n

**Nairu Nara: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review n.n de verdad que me emociono mucho a seguir con esto me la paso pensando como puedo continuarlo, realmente es algo muy dificil T.T espero que me comprendas por no haber continuado

**Eva: **espero que me disculpes T.T no puedo avanzar mucho, porque tengo mucho trabajo, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, ojala sepas comprender.

**Daliachicacereal: **quisiera decirte quien es n.n... pero no lo hare, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, espero que te guste este capitulo y sigas leyendo, disculpa la tardanza.


End file.
